A love game starts with a blackmail
by sexysakura
Summary: En la escuela Ashford ingresa una nueva estudiante llamada C.C, ella es una chica que se aburre fácilmente, pero un día ella descubre un secreto de Lelouch y decide chantajearlo. Lelouch X C.C y un poco de Suzaku X Euphy.
1. Capítulo 1: La estudiante manipuladora

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code geass le pertenecen a Sunrise y CLAMP**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 1: La estudiante manipuladora**

Era un día común y corriente en la escuela Ashford, todos los estudiantes estaban en su aula de clase conversando mientras el profesor llegaba.

—Que pereza tengo, estoy aburrido de la escuela—comentó un chico entre bostezos.

—¡Rivalz! deja de bostezar, es de mala educación —dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes—, además apenas llevamos una semana de haber comenzado las clases.

—¡Lo sé!, ¡pero es duro cambiar la rutina cuando ya estaba acostumbrado a las vacaciones!—expresó el chico de cabello azul con voz puchera, —¡extraño dormir toda la mañana!.

—Tranquilo Rivalz —habló está vez un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, —al menos este ya es nuestro último año.

—Suzaku tiene razón —volvió a hablar la misma chica con gran entusiasmo, —además que el tiempo pasa volando, ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaremos graduándonos.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya han pensado que carrera van estudiar luego de terminar la preparatoria? —preguntó Suzaku.

—Yo quiero estudiar enfermería —respondió Shirley.

—¡Oh!.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica con una expresión extrañada.

—Es que estaba pensando que te luciría bastante bien un traje de enfermera sexy —comentó Rivalz con una sonrisa pícara—."Ay soy una enfermera y hago lo que sea para hacer sentir muy bien a mis pacientes"—remedaba la voz de su amiga con un toque de sensualidad.

—¡Pervertido! —Gritó la chica, dándole un fuerte codazo— ¡Se te están pegando las malas mañas de Milly-senpai! —tomó una pausa para calmarse—, por cierto, yo no habló así —aclaró la chica para luego empezar a reírse— Suzaku, deja de reírte, me estás contagiando las ganas, —comenzó a reír la ojos verdes.

—No me estoy riendo —reía a carcajadas el joven— lo siento, no me pude aguantar, es de los mejores comentarios que ha hecho Rivalz —Suzaku siguió burlándose de Shirley hasta que empezó a dolerle el abdomen por reír tanto.

—Haber Suzaku, ¿Tú qué vas a estudiar? —preguntó Shirley.

—Estoy pensando en estudiar política y leyes —respondió Kururugi seriamente.

—Así que vas a seguirle los pasos a tu padre eh —comentó el chico de cabellera azulada.

—Claro, quiero mantener la estabilidad económica y la paz en Japón —expresó el hijo del primer ministro con orgullo.

—Cuando te postules, Rivalz y yo votaremos por ti, ¿verdad Rivalz?

—Por supuesto, todos los miembros del consejo te apoyaremos.

—Gracias chicos, por cierto Rivalz, ¿tú que vas a estudiar?

—La verdad todavía no lo sé —respondió Cardemonde con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿¡En serio! Que extraño, porque yo juré que serías comediante o payaso de fiestas infantiles —dijo Shirley con un tono burlón.

—¡Ehhhh! Que mala eres Shirley —expresó Rivalz haciendo pucheros.

—Me pregunto que estudiaran Lelouch y Kallen —comentó seriamente Kururugi.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, pero me pregunto dónde estará Lulu —expresó la chica de ojos verdes con un tono preocupado mientras apoyaba su mentón en el pupitre.

—No sé porque te preocupas Shirley, tú sabes que él siempre llega tarde porque le gusta volarse las clases —dijo Rivalz.

—Tienes que entenderla Rivalz, ella está enamorada de Lelouch, es normal que se preocupe por él —habló el chico de ojos de esmeralda de una forma tan directa que causó que Shirley se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

—¡Es verdad! Ne, ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? —preguntó el chico de ojos cafés.

—¡No lo sé! Me da miedo que no me corresponda y terminemos dañando la amistad.

—Pero en algún momento tendrás que confesarle tus sentimientos, no es bueno guardarse las cosas —dijo el chico de cabellera castaña.

Shirley suspiró con resignación y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos, no quería seguir escuchándolos, así que Suzaku y Rivalz intentaban darle ánimos, pero sus vistas fueron desviadas al ver que alguien muy conocido entró al salón. —Pero mira quien llegó —comentó Rivalz, causando que Shirley subiera su cabeza rápidamente para poder saludar al chico que tanto le gusta, pero se decepcionó al ver que no era él sino una pelirroja de ojos azules—. Ah, hola Kallen —saludó sin ganas la chica de cabello anaranjado.

—Vaya forma de saludar —respondió la pelirroja comiendo una tostada de pan.

—Es que Shirley está en sus días —bromeó el chico de cabello azul.

—¡Rivalz! —gritó Shirley— Eso no es cierto —aclaró.

—Rivalz ese fue un comentario de mal gusto —expresó kururugi con desaprobación.

—Lo siento, estaba bromeando —bajó la cabeza como forma de disculpa, pero cambió el tema rápidamente para olvidar ese pequeño momento incómodo—. Por cierto ¿Qué te pasó Kallen?, tu no sueles llegar tarde.

—Es cierto, incluso llegaste desayunando —habló está vez Suzaku.

—Olvidé poner el despertador —sonrió con ingenuidad, lo cual causo que todos rieran por su despistada personalidad.

Entre tantas risas y murmullos, apareció el profesor y todos por acto reflejo dejaron de conversar y se sentaron en sus puestos.

—Buenos días, perdonen la demora, pero estaba teniendo una reunión con el director debido a que estábamos arreglando el ingreso de una nueva estudiante que será su compañera —explicó el profesor.

—¡Sensei! ¿Y cuando la conoceremos? —preguntó un estudiante.

—Pues de hecho ella comienza las clases hoy, ya puedes entrar —dijo el profesor haciéndole una seña a la joven y ella entró al aula con una expresión muy seria y todos la observaban fijamente, principalmente los hombres que estaban cautivados con su exótica belleza. —Por favor preséntate.

—Buenos días, Me llamo C.C —respondió secamente, causando que todos los estudiantes se extrañaran y por consiguiente empezaran a murmurar entre ellos sobre su curioso nombre.

—No es justo, sólo estás dando tus iniciales, queremos saber tu nombre completo —comentó otro estudiante— quiero saber el nombre de la futura madre de mis hijos —le murmuró a sus amigos los cuales se reían, no obstante, ella alcanzó a escucharlo y lo miró molesta.

—No me gusta decirle mi nombre a la gente extraña y menos a los acosadores —respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, todos los presentes se percataron de que ella se refirió a él, lo cual provocó burla para algunos y asombro para otros.

—Bueno, chicos ya tuvieron mucha charla, ahora comencemos la clase, C.C ya puedes ir a sentarte, allá atrás hay varias puestos disponibles —informó el profesor.

C.C se sentó al lado de Suzaku —Hola, bienvenida a la academia Ashford —dijo el chico de pelo castaño— Gracias —agradeció C.C serenamente, —disculpa el mal comentario que hizo ese chico, por culpa de él las mujeres piensan que todos los hombres somos así —expresó Kururugi —No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios, por cierto… ¿qué tanto me he atrasado con respecto a las clases? —preguntó la chica— La verdad no mucho, apenas comenzamos la semana pasada, simplemente alguna que otra lectura…mira, esto es lo que debíamos leer para esta clase —le respondió mostrándole un libro y ella por acto reflejo le echó una hojeada a las páginas— Ohh, Civilizaciones antiguas, sé algo de eso —sonrió cínicamente.

Ellos decidieron dejar la conversación para otro momento para poder prestar atención a la clase. El profesor hacía constantes preguntas para verificar quienes habían hecho la lectura y desafortunadamente la mayoría no respondían y si respondían inventaban, y la clase seguía así, el profesor cada vez más se decepcionaba de sus estudiantes, así que decidió hacer una pregunta grupal, si alguien respondía todos tendrían un punto extra, pero en el caso contrario todos tendrían un cero. El profesor preguntó, y todos quedaron en blanco, incluso Kallen y Shirley que son buenas estudiantes no sabían la respuesta, así que la mayoría empezó a preocuparse y otros a quejarse porque no estaba Lelouch. De repente C.C se levanta de la silla y decide responder la pregunta, pero la gran mayoría no creía que ella pudiera, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando ella empezó a hablar, había seguridad en su voz pero también aburrimiento. Cuando terminó todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso el profesor, que al salir de su asombro la felicitó por dar una respuesta tan completa y acertada a pesar de su dificultad, pero más que todo por estar al tanto de todo siendo su primer día de clase. Así que sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudirle lo cual le incomodó y se sentó rápidamente, pero en ese momento entró al salón un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, lo cual causó que todas las miradas se fijaran en él.

—¿Por qué aplaudían? —preguntó el moreno.

—Porque C.C nos acaba de salvar el pellejo —respondió un estudiante.

—¿Quién es C.C?

—Es la jovencita que está sentada al lado del señor Kururugi…por cierto señor Lamperouge, el que usted sea el mejor estudiante de Ashford no lo exime de sus responsabilidades, recuerde que un año escolar también se puede perder por falta de asistencias —dijo el profesor seriamente.

—Sí, sí, perdón —respondió con pocas ganas el chico de ojos violetas.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, como usted es el presidente del consejo estudiantil le pido el favor que le muestre las instalaciones de la academia a la señorita C.C.

—Okey —fue lo único que respondió el moreno dirigiéndose a su puesto.

La clase siguió normal, hasta que sonó la campana del descanso y todos salieron del salón. La mayoría se dirigían a la cafetería pero Lelouch junto con sus amigos se iban a los jardines a respirar aire fresco y hablar de cualquier cosa.

—¡Oye Lulu! ¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tarde? —preguntó Shirley.

—Digamos que prefiero leer novelas en la azotea —respondió el moreno.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de admitirlo! —espetó la chica de cabello anaranjado.

—Bueno por lo menos no estabas en tus peligrosas andanzas —dijo la pelirroja.

—No lo digas de esa forma, cualquiera que te escuche podría pensar lo peor —dijo el chico de ojos violetas.

—Lelouch, nosotros te apoyamos porque eres nuestro amigo y sabes que no le diremos a nadie sobre tus apuestas, pero siempre haces que nos preocupemos, tu sabes que esos "jueguitos" pueden meterte en problemas —habló esta vez Kururugi.

—Chicos agradezco su preocupación pero sé manejar eso, ¿cierto Rivalz?

—Cierto…más bien, un día de estos deberían acompañarnos —comentó animadamente el chico de cabello azul.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —respondieron Shirley, Kallen y Suzaku al unísono.

Los jóvenes continuaban hablando de temas banales hasta que todos notaron que Rivalz tenía la mirada perdida y se extrañaron.

—¿Qué pasa Rivalz? —preguntó la pelirroja

—Ando apreciando la belleza de C.C —respondió Cardemonde mirando tontamente a la chica que estaba a 5 metros de distancia.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Lamperouge de forma indiferente.

—¡Es tan linda! Con ese cabello verde recogido en 2 coletas… ¡se ve muy moe!, sin mencionar que esas medias negras hasta los muslos le dan un toque muy sexy —respondió entusiasmado.

—Rivalz, pareces un otaku hablando así, además ¿Qué hay de Milly? No me digas que ya la olvidaste —comentó la chica de ojos azules con tono irónico.

—¡Nunca! Milly siempre será la primera en mi corazón, pero no puedo negar que C.C es una belleza —expresó Rivalz

—tienes razón es una chica bastante atractiva —dijo Suzaku mientras observaba a la chica de ojos mieles.

—Además de linda parece ser muy inteligente —comentó el chico de ojos cafés.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Lelouch con interés.

—Si la hubieras visto en la clase de historia —dijo Rivalz— que forma tan elocuente de hablar incluso el sensei se impresionó.

—Parece ser una chica muy culta, porque para saber tanto de lo que hablábamos apenas siendo su primer día de clases…es sorprendente —comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Puede ser todo lo que quieras pero ella me parece rara y antipática —expresó Kallen.

—Quien sabe, yo creo que es más bien una chica reservada —dijo Suzaku levantándose del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Lelouch.

—Voy a entablar conversación con C.C, me da un poco de pena verla ahí sola en esa banca —respondió Kururugi.

Suzaku se alejó de sus amigos para acercarse a la chica de cabello verde la cual estaba ahí sentada en una banca mirando a lo lejos.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

—Adelante.

—Gracias, creo que durante la clase no me presente, me llamo Suzaku Kururugi.

—Mucho gusto Suzaku, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo también espero lo mismo —respondió el chico de ojos verdes, pero luego de unos segundo hubo un silencio incómodo porque no sabían de qué conversar, hasta que C.C habló.

—Dime Suzaku… ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

_"Que directa es"_ pensó el chico —Supongo que para conocerte mejor debería hacerte algunas preguntas —respondió asertivamente.

—Supongo…Pero, ¿Por qué quieres conocerme mejor? —preguntó seriamente la chica de ojos mieles.

—Porque eres mi compañera y pienso que nuestra vida escolar será más agradable si compartimos buenos momentos juntos, después de todo cuando terminemos la escuela lo que más recordaremos serán nuestros amigos —respondió entusiasmadamente el chico de ojos verdes.

—Hablas mucho —respondió secamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte —comentó apenado Suzaku.

—Definitivamente hablas mucho, pero no me molestan las personas que dicen lo que piensan —expresó C.C con una sonrisa.

—Vaya que eres muy directa —dijo Kururugi.

—Y yo creo que tú eres muy honesto —dijo C.C.

Los dos siguieron conversando de muchas cosas, mientras que Lelouch y compañía los miraban desde lejos, preguntándose de que tanto hablaban.

—¡Wow! Las habilidades de Suzaku son grandes, me pregunto de qué tanto estarán hablando —comentó Rivalz.

—Quien sabe, pero parece que vienen para acá —dijo Shirley girando su mirada rápidamente.

—Disimulen —espetó Lelouch.

—Chicos, traje a C.C para que se siente con nosotros —dijo Suzaku.

—Hola —saludó secamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Hola C.C-san, un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Rivalz Cardemonde.

—Y yo soy Shirley Fenette, mucho gusto.

—Yo me llamo Kallen.

—Y yo soy Lelouch, bienvenida a Ashford.

—Gracias.

—Ven sientate C.C —invitó Suzaku.

Luego de presentarse C.C tomó asiento y empezaron a conversar de muchas cosas, pero ella no decía nada, solo los escuchaba hablar, hasta que alguien decidió integrarla.

—¿C.C-san vienes de Britannia? —preguntó la chica de cabello anaranjado.

—Sí, pero no soy de allá —respondió la chica de ojos mieles.

—Oh ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó el chico de cabello azul.

—De Francia.

—¡Que genial! Siempre he querido ir a Paris —comentó Cardemonde.

—¿Y por qué viniste a Japón? —preguntó esta vez Lelouch.

—Digamos que…no me puedo quedar en un solo lugar…me aburro rápidamente —respondió fríamente.

—Esperaba que dijeras algo como "me gusta viajar y conocer diferentes culturas" —dijo Kallen con un tono sarcástico.

—Dudo que puedas saber lo que pienso con solo haberme conocido hace unos minutos —respondió con C.C con cinismo y frialdad.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso con la notoria tensión que estaba habiendo entre la pelirroja y la chica de pelo verde, así que Lelouch decidió romper el hielo.

—C.C, ahora que estamos en descanso ¿no te gustaría aprovechar este tiempo para conocer las instalaciones? —preguntó Lamperouge con una sonrisa falsa.

—Está bien —ambos se levantaron del césped y se fueron del lugar.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede Kallen? No debiste tratar a C.C así —preguntó Suzaku molesto.

—Esa chica me da mala espina —respondió secamente la pelirroja.

—Eso no es motivo para tratarla así…puede que te parezca rara y misteriosa, pero debe tener sus razones para ser así —espetó el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Suzaku tiene razón, al menos deberíamos conocerla primero, antes de juzgarla —comentó Rivalz.

—Como quieran —dijo Kallen cruzando los brazos.

Mientras tanto Lelouch y C.C se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, Siendo ellos el centro de las miradas. Lelouch se molestó al escuchar comentarios como "Ya el presidente se ligó a la nueva estudiante", "Que envidia", "maldito Lelouch, es un suertudo" "Es una lástima que no podamos darle una paliza al presidente".

—Qué difícil es ser popular —comentó la chica de pelo verde.

—¿Eh?

—Debe ser fastidioso ser el centro de los chismes —explicó la chica de ojos mieles.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que no te preocupes —respondió el moreno.

—Quién dijo que estaba preocupada, solo hacía el comentario para romper el hielo —dijo C.C irónicamente.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿entonces te da igual lo que dicen? —preguntó Lamperouge.

—Más bien me causa algo de gracia y a la vez lástima lo patética y obsesiva que pueden llegar a ser algunas personas —respondió C.C.

—Entiendo tu punto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras pero eso no significa que responderé a todas tus preguntas —respondió cínicamente la chica de pelo verde.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Eso importa?

—Digamos que me gusta llamar a las personas por su nombre —respondió el chico de ojos violetas.

—No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿acaso importa? —preguntó seriamente la chica de ojos mieles.

—Yo te pregunté primero, responde —exigió el moreno.

—Me llamo C.C —respondió la joven con una sonrisa cínica.

—Eso no es un nombre, ¿acaso son tus iniciales?

—Sí, pero confórmate con solo saber eso…al menos que.

—¿Al menos que?

—Al menos que algún día te conviertas en alguien muy preciado para mí y te lo diga —respondió C.C.

—Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme —comentó Lelouch.

Lelouch siguió mostrándole todas las instalaciones de la academia, hasta que llegaron al último lugar, el cual era el consejo estudiantil.

—Bueno, ya terminamos de pasear toda la escuela, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó el moreno.

—No está mal —respondió C.C sin ganas.

—No me convence mucho tu respuesta, pero como sea ¿ya has pensado a que club te unirás?

—¿Es obligatorio?

—Si.

—¿Puedo unirme a varios?

—No está prohibido pero es pesado estar en varias actividades.

—Ya veo, bueno entonces me uniré a varios.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Es muy absorbente estar en más de 2 clubes.

—No he pedido tu opinión —respondió secamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Como quieras, regresemos al aula, ya sonó la campana —dijo el moreno yéndose del lugar.

_"Que chica tan complicada"_ pensó Lelouch.

Ambos regresaron al salón y las clases continuaron normalmente, hasta que terminó la jornada escolar, Los siguientes días, Lelouch pudo ver por sí mismo que tan lista era la famosa C.C, y no lo negó, su nivel de inteligencia podría incluso igualarse a la de él, pero de todas formas era algo que no le daba mucha importancia, hasta que ella empezó a provocarlo, causando que él despertara unas grandes ganas de competir contra ella. Todo comenzó cuando en las clases ella intentaba contradecirlo o agregar algo más a lo que él decía, luego, la joven empezó a participar en varias actividades extracurriculares, y aparentemente era muy buena en la mayoría, pero las dejaba porque le parecían aburridas o fáciles. Primero comenzó con el club de jardinería, el cual dejó el mismo día, porque le fastidiaba estar ensuciándose de arena, luego probó con el club de natación, y realmente es una rápida nadadora, sin embargo, no estaba convencida en unirse, ya que le gusta la natación como hobby y no para competir, después se unió al club de artes plásticas, pero se cansó de estar pintando tantos desnudos, pero luego, C.C probó con el club de equitación y tuvo la fortuna de competir en una carrera de caballos contra Lelouch y para sorpresa de muchos ella le ganó, causando que se volviera muy popular y deseada por los del club de equitación, y por tal motivo ya no tenía tantas ganas de unirse al club, ya que la mayoría son miembros masculinos que se la pasaban piropeándola, no obstante, todavía no era un hecho que abandonaría el club. Después, C.C intentó con deportes como Baloncesto y Voleibol pero ni siquiera le gustaban, así que no le veía la necesidad de ponerle empeño a algo que no le apasionaba.

Así fue entonces como C.C pasó toda la semana probando los diferentes clubes para decidir a cual unirse, sin embargo, había un solo club al cual le faltaba por experimentar y era el de ajedrez, es por eso que entró al salón del club para hablar con el presidente de cuya actividad.

—C.C, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Quiero unirme al club de ajedrez.

—Para ser parte del club tienes que ganarme en una partida.

—Así que ahora quieres desquitarte por la humillación que te hice en el club de equitación —dijo la chica de pelo con tonó burlón, —¿o me equivoco, Lelouch? —preguntó C.C con arrogancia causando que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, el club de ajedrez es conocido por ser muy exclusivo, no cualquiera puede ingresar y para ser miembro tienes que demostrarme que tan hábil y estratega eres —respondió seriamente el chico de ojos violetas.

—Está bien, comencemos.

La partida de ajedrez, comenzó, C.C escogió las fichas blancas y Lelouch las negras, los minutos pasaron y sucedió algo inusual; tablas, ambos quedaron solamente con el rey, así que era imposible hacer más movimientos. Todos los presentes estaban impactados y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos lo sorprendente que debía ser la chica por el simple hecho de que es la primera persona que logra al menos empatarle a Lelouch.

—Es una pena que no pudieras hacerme jaque mate —comentó sarcásticamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Las ganas no me faltan, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás—respondió Lamperouge con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Bueno, como no gané, supongo que no puedo hacer parte del club, así que me retiro —dijo C.C dándole la espalda a Lelouch para salir del aula.

—Lelouch-senpai, deja que se una al club, el que te haya empatado significa mucho —le susurró un estudiante al oído.

—Además que aquí faltan chicas lindas —comentó otro estudiante, causando que tales peticiones hicieran reflexionar al moreno.

—¡C.C! espera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono aburrido.

—No te vayas, puedes unirte al grupo si todavía lo deseas —comentó Lelouch.

—¿Por qué ahora quieres que me una?

—En realidad me da igual si te inscribes o no, pero estoy tomando en cuenta la opinión de algunos miembros, los cuales consideran que eres apta para unirte al club —respondió Lelouch con determinación.

—Me alaga la invitación pero ya no me uniré…se me quitaron las ganas —respondió la joven con una sonrisa cínica para luego irse del salón, dejando a todos desconcertados, principalmente a Lelouch.

"_Esa chica es detestable, como se atreve a burlarse de mi así" _pensó Lelouch.

Más tarde, en el salón de clases, se encontraba Lelouch viendo a lo lejos, él se sentía entre aburrido y estresado por todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día, así que necesitaba salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar o si no se desesperaría. Finalmente la campana sonó y rápidamente todos los estudiantes empezaron a empujarse entre ellos, a excepción de C.C que se quedó sentada en su puesto.

Ya estando vacío el salón, la chica de pelo verde se dispone a salir del salón sin prisa, pero su atención es captada al encontrarse una pequeña libreta en el suelo, ella decide echarle un vistazo, se toma una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía, pero acto seguido sonríe triunfantemente y se va del lugar.

En otro lugar, específicamente las calles de Ikebukuro, se encontraba Lelouch caminando junto con su amigo Rivalz, y tal parecía que iban a entrar a un lujoso casino, sin embargo, ellos no se percataron de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Los jóvenes entraron al casino y casi al instante Lamperouge empezó a jugar ajedrez contra un aristócrata, esa partida estaba siendo el centro de atención del casino, habían muchas personas a la expectativa, algunos susurraban que era imposible que un noble perdiera, mientras que otros apostaban a que Lelouch ganaría, pero la partida concluyó con Lelouch como vencedor.

A una poca distancia de donde se encontraba sentado Lelouch, había una chica de pelo verde tomando fotos de él y Rivalz celebrando su triunfo.

_"Definitivamente Lelouch es un chico muy interesante"_ pensó la joven.

Al día siguiente, el moreno llegó puntual a la academia y se sentó en su puesto, rápidamente abrió la tapa del pupitre y se preocupó al darse cuenta que le hacía falta algo.

La campana del descanso sonó y todos salieron del aula, a excepción de Lelouch que se quedó para seguir buscando ese objeto que no encontraba.

— ¿En Dónde está mi agenda?

—¿Estás buscando esto? —preguntó C.C.

—Ah sí, eso es mío, ¿me lo devuelves? —pidió fingiendo una amable sonrisa.

—Claro, pero déjame decirte que me has sorprendido —expresó la chica de pelo verde.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Porque no entiendo cómo es posible que alguien tan supuestamente inteligente como tú pueda dejar tirada una libreta con una información tan valiosa —respondió C.C con ironía.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica.

—Veamos —dijo la chica abriendo la agenda—. Aquí dice que casi todos los días te vas a apostar a los casinos, me pregunto qué dirían las directivas de Ashford si se enteran —comentó la chica de ojos mieles con un tono amenazante.

Lelouch aprovechó que C.C estaba distraída leyendo la agenda y la empujó contra la pared y la agarró de las muñecas, haciendo que ella soltara la libreta —¿Qué te propones? —preguntó el moreno con una expresión molesta.

—Quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, o si no toda la escuela se enterará de que su presidente no es tan bueno como piensan —dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—¿En verdad crees que puedes chantajearme? Puedes decirle a quien quieras, pero es tu palabra contra la mía —dijo el moreno desafiándola con la mirada.

—A diferencia de ti, no soy tonta —expresó la joven soltándose del agarre, para acercarse a su pupitre y sacar unas hojas—. Yo si tengo evidencias para inculparte —informó C.C soltando las hojas en el aire.

El moreno tomó una de las esparcidas hojas y abrió los ojos como dos platos al darse cuenta que era una fotocopia de su agenda, así que rápidamente empezó a recoger todas las hojas antes de que alguien llegara y lo descubriera.

—No te preocupes, tengo más copias guardadas en otros lugares —comentó C.C con sarcasmo.

—Está bien, tú ganas…por ahora—dijo el moreno— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, debes seguir mis órdenes —respondió la joven.

—Que absurdo, nunca pensé fueras así de abusiva —espetó el moreno con frustración.

—Como sea, ahora sé un buen chico y cómprame una pizza.

—¿Qué sabor? —preguntó Lamperouge de mala gana.

—Salami —respondió la chica de pelo verde.

_"Si por mi fuera te compraba una pizza de insectos"_ pensó Lelouch mientras se iba del salón.

_"Creo que después de todo mi último año no será tan aburrido que digamos"_ pensó la chica, viendo cómo se alejaba el moreno.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sé que el primer capítulo no es muy interesante y romántico pero más adelante verán muchos enrollos amorosos, triángulos, lágrimas y sexo muajajajajajaja pero por ahora pondré la historia en "T" más adelante la cambiare a "M" <strong>**

**Así que espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, dejen reviews por favor!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Confrontación

**Hola Chicos! Agradezco a todos los que comentaron y agregaron mi fic en sus favoritos, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass le pertenecen al Estudio Sunrire y CLAMP**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente…<em>

—Está bien, tú ganas…por ahora—dijo el moreno— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, debes seguir mis órdenes —respondió la joven.

**Capítulo 2: Confrontación  
><strong>

Al día siguiente, en la escuela Ashford, estaban todos los estudiantes del aula conversando, mientras llegaba el profesor para dar inicio a la clase.

—Estoy aburrido —comentó un joven de cabellera azulada.

—No me sorprende —dijo la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasó Rivalz? Suenas más aburrido de lo normal —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Es que ayer un tipo rico retó a Lelouch a una partida de ajedrez y él la rechazó —respondió Cardemonde.

—Eso es genial —expresó la chica de pelo naranja.

— ¿¡Cómo que genial! Perdimos la oportunidad de ganar un gran dineral —espetó Rivalz con mucha alteración.

—Baja la voz Rivalz —exigió Kallen.

—Lo siento, me emocioné, pero quisiera saber la razón por la cual se negó —dijo el joven de ojos cafés.

—Seguramente tenía que quedarse a cuidar a Nunnally o simplemente no tenía ganas, pero lo mejor es preguntárselo a él mismo —comentó Suzaku.

Los jóvenes seguían conversando hasta que vieron que entró al salón una chica de cabellera verde y ojos de color miel. Como siempre, ella entraba al aula sin saludar a sus compañeros y rápidamente se sentaba en su puesto a esperar que la clase comenzara.

—Llegó C.C, iré a saludarla —informó Kururugi.

—Se supone que el que llega saluda —dijo Kallen con antipatía causando que él joven elevara una ceja y ella instantáneamente volteó su cara para que dejara de verla con esa expresión.

El chico de ojos verdes se alejó de sus amigos y se acercó al puesto de C.C para saludarla —Buenos días C.C —sonrió amigablemente.

—Buenos días Suzaku.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

—Supongo que… —no terminó de hablar la chica porque su atención fue captada al ver a cierto joven de ojos violetas llegando temprano. Él pasó por el puesto de ella y por acto reflejo sus miradas chocaron, el moreno tenía una expresión amenazante, mientras que la chica de pelo de verde simplemente se divertía por aquella situación.

Suzaku pudo notar como ambos se miraban extrañamente así que decidió romper el hielo —Buenos días Lelouch.

—Buenos días Suzaku.

—Hola Lelouch —saludó C.C irónicamente.

—Hola C.C —saludó el moreno con una falsa sonrisa.

—Que inusual verte llegar temprano —comentó Kururugi — ¿Ya terminaste de leer ese nuevo libro que compraste?

—No, pero vine temprano para arreglar unos asuntos —respondió Lamperouge mirando a C.C de reojo, —Si me disculpan, iré a saludar a los demás.

C.C esbozó una sonrisa pícara, la cual Suzaku notó — ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

—Es que tengo el presentimiento de qué tendré un día entretenido.

—Ya veo —dijo el chico de ojos verdes, —por cierto, ¿Es alucinación mía o pude notar una extraña tensión entre Lelouch y tú?

— ¿De qué hablas? Lelouch y yo nos llevamos bien —expresó C.C tranquilamente.

—Ah bueno, entonces eso solo fue idea mía.

Lelouch se sentó en su puesto con una expresión molesta, causando que sus amigos sintieran curiosidad.

—Buenos días Lelouch —dijo Rivalz en un alegre tono.

—Hola Rivalz —saludó el moreno con preocupación.

— ¿qué te sucede? No suenas de buen humor — comentó el chico.

—No pasa nada.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo el chico de pelo azul —por cierto, necesito que me expliques por qué desperdiciaste la gran oportunidad de humillar a ese ricachón presumido.

—Luego te explico —se levantó del puesto para hablar con el profesor el cual había acabado de entrar a la clase.

—Buenos días jóvenes —saludó cordialmente el profesor.

—Buenos días sensei, antes que inicie la clase necesito informarle a usted y a la clase sobre algo que me ha sucedido —dijo seriamente el moreno.

—Si claro, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el maestro.

—Sucede que mi agenda personal fue robada —expresó Lelouch mostrando una cara de víctima.

— ¿¡Cómo así que tu agenda fue robada! —preguntó el profesor alterado.

—Sí, yo pensé que la había dejado en alguna parte, pero ayer en la tarde apareció la agenda sobre mi escritorio junto con unas fotocopias de la misma —comentó el joven mostrando las fotocopias, pero sin dejar que los demás leyeran el contenido.

— ¡Esa persona le hizo fotocopias a tu agenda! ¿¡Acaso es un acosador! —preguntó una estudiante.

—Supongo —contestó Lelouch —Pero creo que hay más copias en todo el salón y probablemente esa persona aún debe tenerlas con ella —informó el joven mirando a la chica de pelo verde.

—Bueno entonces todos busquen en sus pupitres si hay más de esas fotocopias —exigió el profesor.

Todos empezaron a buscar debajo de sus escritorios aquellas fotocopias, pero ninguno encontraba rastro de tales copias a excepción de C.C, la cual sacó un paquete de hojas, lo que provocó que Lelouch esbozara una sonrisa arrogante porque sabía que a la final ella no lograría salirse con la suya.

—C.C, ¿tú tienes las copias? —preguntó Shirley.

—Sí, me encontré estas fotocopias, pero no sé si son de la agenda de Lelouch así que las voy a leer —comentó C.C.

—No creo que sea necesario C.C —dijo angustiadamente el moreno.

—Claro que sí, déjame leer…el lunes tengo una apuesta en el casino Kane Ikebukuro…—La chica de ojos mieles iba a seguir leyendo hasta que fue interrumpida por un grupo de estudiantes.

— ¡Definitivamente esa no es la agenda de Lelouch! —informó Kallen nerviosa.

— ¿De quién será esa agenda? —preguntó Shirley igual de nerviosa.

"Así que Rivalz no es el único que lo sabe…genial, ahora tengo más puntos a mi favor" pensó C.C —Quien sabe… —respondió la chica rompiendo las fotocopias que se había "encontrado".

—Si nadie tiene esas copias, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse —comentó el profesor.

—Pero sensei, yo no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que alguien fotocopió mi agenda…quien sabe que intenciones pueda tener esa persona —dijo el chico de ojos violetas.

—Tal vez solo sea uno de esos chicos que te envidian y quieren molestarte, o también es posible que esto sea obra de una de tus locas admiradoras —comentó Suzaku.

—De todas formas no veo razón de qué preocuparse —agregó C.C —dudo que el presidente del consejo estudiantil tenga información lo suficientemente valiosa para que tema ser chantajeado.

—C.C tiene razón, no hay forma de que esa persona pueda perjudicar a Lelouch — expresó Rivalz con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno entonces creo que por ahora no hay que seguir dándole transcendencia al tema —dijo el profesor —Así que chicos vayan a sentarse, ya es hora de empezar la lección.

Lelouch estaba molesto porque no pudo acusar a C.C de ser una abusiva, pero lo que más le ardía era como ella lograba mantener la compostura y fingir ser una chica inocente.

El moreno estuvo toda la clase pensando en alguna manera de librarse de su chantaje pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que la campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se fueron a comer, a excepción de él que decidió quedarse en el salón para revisar el escritorio de C.C, teniendo la esperanza de que podría encontrar algo realmente interesante para hacerla callar.

— ¡Rayos! Siempre mantengo las cosas bajo mi control y ahora de repente aparece esta chica queriendo salirse con la suya —Hablaba para sí mismo mientras revisaba el pupitre de C.C

—Eso te pasa por subestimarme —comentó la chica de pelo verde apareciendo al lado del moreno.

—Sí, tienes razón, tendré que estar más alerta contigo.

—Por cierto, ¿pudiste encontrar algo bueno en mi escritorio? —preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No, pero me encargaré de encontrar tu punto débil y haré que dejes de fastidiarme —dijo Lelouch frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso quiero verlo, pero antes déjame decirte algo —comentó C.C arrinconando a Lelouch contra la pared —En tu situación yo no me pondría tan desobediente, al menos que quieras que perjudique a tus amigos también.

— ¿A qué te refieres? preguntó desconcertado.

—Pues yo sé que Rivalz y los demás son cómplices de tus andanzas, así que sería un gran escándalo si no solo descubren que tú; el presidente del consejo estudiantil le gusta meterse en juegos peligrosos, sino que además de eso, tus amigos lo sabían y nunca le informaron a las directivas.

—Eso es tan bajo, ¡cómo te atreves a amenazarme así!

—No te estoy amenazando, te lo estoy advirtiendo —dijo C.C acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Lelouch, lo cual causó que esa acción fuera malinterpretada por dos chicas que pasaron por el salón.

C.C se separó del moreno y salió rápidamente del salón —Sólo bromeaba —comentó la chica observando como esas dos chicas la veían raro.

La chica de pelo verde se fue del lugar dejando solo a Lelouch junto con esas dos chicas, las cuales aprovecharon la situación para preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué fue eso Lelouch? — preguntó preocupada una de las chicas.

—Espero que no sea lo que estamos pensando —dijo la otra chica.

—La verdad es que C.C ha estado intentando besarme —respondió el moreno haciéndose la víctima.

— ¡¿Qué! —exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—Yo solo fui amable con ella y ahora se la pasa acosándome —dijo Lelouch posando una mano en su cara.

—Pobrecito, nosotras nos encargaremos de que te deje en paz.

—No se preocupen, no quiero causar problemas.

— ¡No nos causas ningún problema!

—Es verdad, eres nuestro presidente y queremos ayudarte, así que quédate tranquilo.

—Está bien—dijo el joven en un tono calmado —Agradezco su preocupación —expresó el joven sonriendo perversamente detrás de esa fachada de niño bueno.

En otro lugar de la escuela, específicamente en la cafetería se encontraba C.C comiendo tranquilamente una pizza hasta que fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de verla con odio.

—C.C, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

—Ahora no, estoy comiendo —respondió cortantemente la chica de pelo verde.

— ¡Pues necesitamos que sea ahora! —dijo una de las chicas quitándole la pizza para tirarla al suelo.

—Ok —respondió C.C levantándose.

Las chicas se fueron del lugar captando la atención de muchos estudiantes, que sin dudarlo empezaron a seguirlas para contemplar la interesante conversación que tendrían.

—Ahora díganme que quieren —exigió la chica de ojos mieles.

—Queremos advertirte de algo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Si sigues acosando a Lelouch te haremos la vida imposible!

C.C no pudo hacer nada, solamente burlarse del absurdo comentario, lo que causó que una de las chicas se molestara y la agarrara del cuello de la camisa y la empujara contra la pared.

— ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! ¡Todas sabemos que intentaste aprovecharte de él por su amabilidad!

—Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras pero eso no me intimidará —respondió seriamente C.C —No puedo temerle a alguien que se cree mucho por solo operarse la nariz.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Se nota? —preguntó sorprendida la joven.

— ¿¡Es verdad! —preguntaron las otras chicas simultáneamente.

—Claro, se nota tanto como tu operación de busto, Sarah-san —respondió C.C esbozando una sonrisa cínica —Y tú Mina-san, si en verdad quieres conquistar a Lelouch deberías ponerte a leer un buen libro en vez de leer tantas revistas de moda.

— ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Nadie tenía que saber que me hice una cirugía plástica! —exclamó Sarah casi llorando.

—Sí que lo soy, y si quieren puedo seguir contando más secretos de ustedes —respondió la chica de pelo verde.

— ¡No por favor! —suplicaron todas al unísono.

—Está bien, seré condescendiente con ustedes —dijo C.C dándole la espalda a las chicas —pero, les diré algo —volteó su cara —no me gusta Lelouch, pero en el caso de que si me interesara estoy segura que tendría más posibilidades que ustedes —fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de irse del lugar, dejando a todas esas chicas humilladas.

Tanto fue la emoción del momento, que los jóvenes que estaban disfrutando del espectáculo, no pudieron evitar regar el chisme rápidamente, hasta llegar a oídos de Suzaku, el cual sin dudado se fue en busca de C.C para que le diera una explicación.

La chica de pelo verde caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, a pesar de que todos los que estaban por ahí no paraban de susurrar sobre ella.

— ¡C.C! —llamó un chico de cabello castaño.

—Hola Suzaku.

—Hola C.C, ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Los jóvenes se fueron a conversar en la casa del consejo estudiantil ya que era de los pocos lugares en Ashford donde se podía charlar pacíficamente.

—Y dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó la chica de ojos mieles.

—He escuchado por ahí que tuviste una pelea con unas chicas ¿es cierto? —preguntó el joven con preocupación.

—Sí, supongo que algunos pueden considerar eso como una pelea, pero solo fue verbal —respondió C.C cruzando los brazos.

—Ya veo, me alegra que no hayan recurrido a los golpes —comentó Suzaku aliviado.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme? —preguntó C.C sarcásticamente.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Quería saber si te gusta Lelouch.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó C.C riendo a carcajadas.

—Es que la gente está diciendo que te enfrentaste a esas chicas por Lelouch, así que si te gusta podría preguntarle qué piensa de ti.

—No te molestes en preguntarle, él no me gusta y la única razón por la cual peleé contra esas chicas era porque me estaban acusando de estar seduciendo a Lelouch —comentó la chica mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Te entiendo, es normal que quisieras defenderte —comentó seriamente Suzaku —pero lo que me llama la atención es de dónde sacaron ellas esa idea tan absurda.

—Si yo también me pregunto lo mismo —dijo cínicamente la chica de pelo verde.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta se abría abruptamente.

— ¡Suzaku! —llamó una chica rubia de ojos azules, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo intensamente.

— ¡Milly! Cuanto tiempo sin verte —expresó el joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Sí, me hacían tanta falta que decidí echarme una escapadita del trabajo —comentó la chica percatándose de la presencia de C.C —Oh Suzaku, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga—dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

—Si claro, Milly te presento a C.C, ella ingresó hace poco a la escuela.

—Hola, soy Milly Ashford, encantada de conocerte —expresó la chica saludándola de mano.

—Hola soy C.C —dijo la chica correspondiendo el saludo.

— ¡Así que tú eres la famosa C.C! —comentó emocionada la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Famosa?

—Sí, yo como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me entero de todos los chismes de Ashford.

—Ya no eres la presidenta —comentó Suzaku en un tono burlón, —deberías decir que más bien eres una farandulera.

—Pretenderé no haber escuchado eso —dijo Milly fingiendo estar indignada —Como sea, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti —comentó la joven observando a C.C

— ¿Y que dicen? —preguntó C.C con curiosidad.

—Pues dicen que eres sorprendente y lo suficientemente inteligente para empatarle a Lelouch en el ajedrez.

—Ya veo —dijo la joven en tono cínico.

—Por cierto, escuché que estabas probando varios clubes ¿Ya te decidiste por uno? —preguntó la rubia.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que me uniré al de equitación.

— ¡Que bien!, pero si no estás segura te puedes unir al consejo estudiantil.

—No creo que sea buena idea —expresó seriamente la chica de ojos mieles.

— ¿Por qué? A mí sí me parece que es una buena idea —habló esta vez el chico de ojos verdes.

—No creo que sea interesante estar en el consejo estudiantil.

—Dices eso, porque seguramente estarás pensando que solamente se reúnen los estudiantes a revisar papeles y hacer aburridas reuniones, pero estás equivocada, nuestro consejo estudiantil es único, nosotros nos encargamos de organizar los eventos y también servimos de apoyo a otros clubes.

—La verdad es que si es bastante entretenido —agregó Suzaku.

—Ya veo, tal vez sea divertido, pero no quiero causar problemas —comentó C.C —estoy segura de que habrán algunos que se opondrán.

—No te preocupes por eso, soy Milly Ashford, la nieta del dueño de esta escuela, así que nadie puede pasar por encima de mis decisiones —espetó la rubia con determinación.

—Ahora si usas a tu abuelo —dijo Suzaku sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Es por una buena razón —respondió la chica de ojos azules.

—Gracias por tu invitación —agradeció la chica de pelo verde —pero me pregunto el por qué insistes tanto para que me una.

—Porque creo que eres una persona muy interesante —respondió Milly brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron conversando hasta que sonó la campana, así que Suzaku y C.C se tuvieron que despedir de Milly rápidamente para regresar a la clase. Mientras se dirigían al salón, C.C le pidió el favor a Suzaku que le dijera a Lelouch que necesitaba hablar seriamente con él después de clases, lo cual no le pareció extraño al joven ya que supuso que ella querría aclarar los malos entendidos ocasionados por los chismes.

La jornada escolar terminó y todos se fueron a excepción del moreno y la chica de pelo verde.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cortantemente Lamperouge.

—Solo quería decirte que está bien que quieras joderme —comentó sentándose en un escritorio —pero ¿manipular a esas chicas para que hagan el trabajo sucio? Eso es tan bajo —sonrió cínicamente.

—Tú eres la persona menos indicada para decir esas cosas —expresó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes razón —dijo la chica de pelo verde —pero de todas maneras, no te sirvió esa estrategia.

—Sí, fue un gran error mío pensar que serías débil contra ataques de tu misma especie.

—Es que ese es el problema —se levantó para acercarse peligrosamente al moreno —crees que soy otra chica del montón.

—No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección —comentó seriamente el moreno —Ahora te tomaré en serio.

—Más te vale —amenazó empujándolo contra la pared, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera escasa.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, solamente se miraban fijamente hasta que Lelouch rompió ese tranquilo y silencioso momento.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me preguntaba que tal sería besarte —contestó seriamente la joven.

— ¿¡Eh!

—Solo bromeaba —dijo C.C separándose de él —si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho —fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de irse del salón.

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes esperaban al profesor para iniciar la clase. El profesor entró al salón y explicó la razón de su demora.

—Buenos días chicos, disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba ayudando al nuevo estudiante de intercambio en sus trámites.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Rivalz.

El profesor abrió la puerta, dándole el paso a un chico de cabello blanco.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Mao, encantado de conocerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>2do capítulo terminado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora salió un nuevo personaje que seguramente muchos detestarán, pero tendrá un importante papel en la historia.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass le pertencen a Sunrise y CLAMP **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>**: Encuentros inesperados  
><strong>

El día comenzó con la llegada de un nuevo estudiante; Mao, un chico de cabellera blanca y mediana estatura, el cual sonreía de una forma entusiasta pero a la vez extraña para algunos, o tal vez era su semblante el que transmitía esa sensación de desconfianza o falsedad.

Eran pocos los que no ignoraban la presencia de éste nuevo estudiante de intercambio, y entre esas excepciones estaba C.C, la cual mostró un sorprendido rostro al ver ese joven. Ella espabiló varias veces y lo miró detalladamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera equivocada y simplemente lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona, pero él se percató de su mirada y le sonrió triunfantemente.

Mao empezó a verla fijamente causando que ella desviara su mirada rápidamente, para que él no pudiera notar su angustiada reacción.

El joven al terminar de presentarse se dispuso a tomar asiento. Al pasar por el puesto de la chica de pelo verde se detuvo en seco y le sonrió inocentemente.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado C.C! —expresó Mao de una forma muy emocionada, ocasionando que todos los presentes captaran su atención a esos dos.

—Es una sorpresa verte Mao —comentó la chica disimulando el nerviosismo con una sonrisa falsa, pero su temblorosa voz la delató, incitando que cierto moreno se divirtiera por aquella situación.

"_Tal parece que esos dos se conocen y por la expresión de C.C puedo percibir que su aparición no le es __para nada grata…que interesante"_ pensó Lelouch sonriendo perversamente.

— ¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocen de antes? —preguntó Rivalz.

—Sí, C.C y yo tenemos nuestra historia —respondió el joven de pelo blanco, provocando que todos en el salón malinterpretaran esas palabras y empezaran a secretear sobre ellos.

La chica de pelo verde ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo que dijo Mao, así que dió pie a que todos chismearan, lo cual poco le importaba a ella.

La clase se estaba retrasando así que el profesor tuvo que silenciar a la clase y ordenarle a Mao que dejara su plática con C.C para más tarde, entonces él obedeció y tomó asiento.

La clase continuó normalmente y Lelouch examinaba a C.C desde su puesto, él se maravillaba de como ella podía cambiar su rostro tan fácilmente, ya que hace un rato se veía tan intranquila y ahora se veía bastante serena y concentrada en la clase.

El moreno la miraba fijamente como si intentase descifrar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible, sin embargo, no se rendiría ante ese hecho, ya que lo que sí tenía seguro en ese momento era que Mao podría serle útil, ya que dependiendo de la cercanía que tuviera con C.C, él tendría más posibilidades de sacarle algunos secretos sobre ella, incluso, su punto débil.

La chica de cabellera verde se dió cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Lelouch, así que chocó su mirada con la de él y le dijo "¿qué tanto miras?" solo con el movimiento de sus labios, causando que él dejara de verla y ahora prestara atención al profesor. Pero entre tantas miradas, también había una que contemplaba al moreno con rabia.

La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se pararon de sus puestos para salir velozmente, incluso C.C que nunca tenía prisa se dispuso a salir urgentemente de ese lugar con el deseo de poder evitar a Mao lo máximo posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico de cabellera blanca la había agarrado de la mano.

—No te vayas C.C, necesito que me muestres la escuela —pidió el joven alegremente.

—Ahora no puedo Mao, tengo que hacer algo importante —comentó la joven soltándose de su agarre —pero le pediré a alguien que lo haga por mí —dijo viendo de lejos a cierto moreno — ¡Lelouch! —llamó C.C.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el moreno con seriedad.

—Mao necesita que le muestren las instalaciones de Ashford —respondió la chica de ojos mieles.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó Lelouch con sarcasmo.

—Tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

—Si te refieres a los asuntos del consejo estudiantil yo te puedo cubrir —informó el moreno intentando contener las ganas de burlarse —pero creo que tú eres la más adecuada para mostrarle la escuela —fingió seriedad.

—Él tiene razón, contigo me sentiré más cómodo.

C.C miró asesinamente a Lelouch y luego le dió la espalda para irse a recorrer la escuela con Mao, el moreno no pudo evitarlo pero esbozó una arrogante sonrisa, por lo menos está vez, ella no logró salirse con la suya.

Mao caminó toda Ashford con C.C, el recorrido fue medio silencioso, lo cual era bastante extraño viniendo de alguien tan hablador como Mao, pero muy conveniente para C.C ya que ella en realidad no tenía ganas de encararlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tendrían que ponerse al día.

Después de unos treinta minutos conociendo la escuela, Mao le pidió a la chica de ojos mieles que lo acompañara a la cafetería porque quería invitarle una pizza, así que ella accedió.

Ya ellos estando sentados en la cafetería, no dejaban de ser observados, principalmente Mao que parecía ser el blanco de muchos admiradores de C.C, no era difícil percatarse de las miradas asesinas de algunos chicos, pero él simplemente los ignoraba.

—Por lo que veo te has vuelto una chica muy popular —comentó el chico de cabellera blanca con un tono burlón.

—Supongo —respondió C.C tajantemente.

—Pero no me sorprende, estás más hermosa que antes —expresó Mao acariciándole la cara y mirándola seductoramente, pero ella al instante tomó su mano para que se detuviera.

La joven permanecía seria, mostraba un inexpresivo rostro, era difícil saber que sentía.

—Mao…—lo llamó mirando el suelo —no te preguntaré por qué estás aquí, porque no quiero saberlo, pero… —fue interrumpida por el chico.

—No necesitas preguntarlo porque ya sabes que vine por ti.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no merezco tu afecto —respondió C.C viendo fijamente a Mao.

El joven de pelo blanco iba pedirle una explicación pero casualmente sonó la campana y todos regresaron a sus salones, así que C.C se alejó de él rápidamente.

La chica de verde cabellera estaba parada en la entrada del salón, esperando desesperadamente a cierto moreno, ya que le urgía hablar con él antes de que Mao llegara.

C.C respira aliviadamente al ver a Lelouch acercándose al salón, pero antes de entrar ella coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

—Necesito que hagas algo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego? —preguntó el moreno mirándola desafiantemente.

—No estás en condiciones de negarte —dijo C.C con un tono frío —ya sabes que puede pasar si no obedeces.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con fastidio el joven.

—Quiero que distraigas a Mao —ordenó secamente.

"_Así que ese tal Mao le está causando problemas" _pensó el moreno —Está bien.

La conversación terminó cuando vieron entrar al profesor y todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento para empezar la clase de matemáticas. El maestro escribió en el tablero algunas ecuaciones diferenciales para que los estudiantes las resolvieran, y la primera en levantarse fue C.C la cual resolvió el ejercicio con gran facilidad, pero sin darse cuenta se sumergió tanto en su mundo que terminó haciendo cuatro ejercicios de más, así que el profesor le dijo que dejara que los otros continuaran las ecuaciones, entonces ella se disculpó por haberse distraído.

Lelouch la observaba desde su puesto y pudo deducir que su distracción era debido a la aparición del nuevo estudiante. Las ansias del moreno por saber que había pasado entre ellos dos, aumentaba cada vez más su curiosidad.

Las horas pasaron y sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Mao se extrañó al ver que todos salían del salón empujándose entre así, por lo que llamó a C.C pero ella lo ignoró, así que decidió seguirla, sin embargo Lelouch se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que él perdiera de vista a la chica de pelo verde.

— ¡Oye estás en mi camino! —Exclamó molesto Mao.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Lamperouge con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Pues no sé si C.C ya te informó, pero tienes que unirte obligatoriamente a un club.

—Ah, algo mencionó —comentó Mao.

— ¿Entonces ya pensaste a qué actividad te unirás?

—Al club de pintura —respondió el joven — ¡Pero espera! ¡¿Solo me llamaste para preguntarme eso?

—Sí, pero además de eso, tengo que llevarte con el sensei de pintura para que te inscriba en su clase y te de la lista de los materiales que necesitas.

—Está bien —articuló Mao con decepción.

Lelouch lo llevó a la sala de profesores para que se inscribiera en el club de pintura, para poder distraerlo un buen tiempo mientras C.C lograba esconderse de él, y ahora el moreno entendía un poco el por qué ella intentaba ignorarlo, Mao se comportaba de una manera muy extraña que incluso daba algo de miedo.

Luego de haber acompañado a Mao en sus diligencias, Lelouch le da la espalda para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero antes de irse, el chico de cabello blanco le pregunta en dónde estaba C.C y él le dice que seguramente estará en la cafetería, comiendo pizza como cosa rara, así que él le creyó y se fue a aquel lugar. Lo único que pudo hacer Lelouch fue burlarse de su ingenuidad.

En otro lado, específicamente en el edificio de secundaria, se encontraba una chica de pelo verde y ojos mieles caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar, ya que tenía la certeza de que cierto chico hostigador de pelo blanco no la estaría buscando por esas zonas, porque se supone que solo los estudiantes de cursos inferiores pueden merodear esa área.

La joven seguía caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio como una niña que se encontraba postrada en una silla de ruedas era molestada por un grupo de niñas. A pesar de que C.C era indiferente a muchas cosas, tal abuso le pareció inaudito, por lo tanto decidió no quedarse con las manos cruzadas, así que sacó su móvil y empezó a grabar ese momento.

—Me preguntó qué dirán los profesores cuando les muestre ésta grabación —comentó la joven acercándose al grupo de niñas.

— ¡Oh rayos! Nos pilló —Exclamó una de las chicas.

—Así es —dijo la chica de pelo verde con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Por favor no nos delates! —suplicaron todas al unísono.

—No lo haré, pero con una condición

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó una de las niñas.

—Que la dejarán de molestar y se disculparán con ella.

— ¡Está bien! —Dijeron todas simultáneamente — ¡lo sentimos mucho Nunnally! ¡Prometemos dejar de molestarte!

—Así me gusta, ahora váyanse —exigió la joven con una mirada amenazadora, causando que las chicas se asustaran y se fueran corriendo.

Las demás niñas se fueron, dejando a C.C y a Nunnally solas. La chica de pelo verde se acercó a esa niña de cabellera castaña clara y ojos violetas para verificar que estuviera bien y se sorprendió al detallar detenidamente su rostro, la belleza de esa niña le parecía tan angelical que le daban ganas de abrazarla como una muñeca.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció sinceramente la niña de ojos violetas

— No es nada —comentó C.C — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí estoy bien —respondió la chica con un tinte de dolor en su voz.

—No creo que estés del todo bien —comentó la chica de pelo verde —tienes el uniforme manchado y estás llena de moretones —agarró delicadamente sus brazos para observar sus heridas —creo que lo mejor es llevarte a la enfermería.

— ¡No! —Exclamó la niña de ojos violetas —si voy a la enfermería, se enterarán de que fui golpeada.

—Y no quieres que eso suceda porque empezarán a bombardearte de preguntas y no eres buena mintiendo ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió tímidamente —por cierto, ¿puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo C.C

—Mucho gusto en conocerte C.C-san —expresó brindándole la mano —mi nombre es Nunnally Lamperouge.

—Es un placer conocerte Nunnally —dijo la chica tomando la cálida mano de Nunnally —por cierto, tu apellido me es familiar, ¿eres pariente de Lelouch?

—Sí, Lelouch es mi onii-sama —respondió con una tierna sonrisa, causando que C.C se asombrara ya que en verdad no podía creer que esos dos tuvieran la misma sangre.

"_Ya se me hacía familiar su rostro, pero nunca imaginé que fueran hermanos"_ pensó C.C — ¡Vaya! Definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Conoces a mi onii-sama?

—Creo que todos lo conocemos por ser el presidente del consejo —contestó C.C —pero además de eso, somos compañeros de clases y al igual que él también hago parte del consejo estudiantil y del club de equitación —terminó de agregar la chica.

— ¿¡En serio! ¿Pero por qué nunca me ha hablado de ti? —preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos violetas.

—Supongo que no te ha hablado de mí porque ingresé a Ashford hace pocas semanas y también porque me detesta —respondió la chica de pelo verde sonriendo sarcásticamente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Nunnally angustiada.

—Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntárselo a él directamente —contestó C.C —cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos con tus heridas?

— ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi dormitorio? Allá tengo un botiquín —preguntó apenadamente Nunnally ya que sentía que estaba abusando de la confianza de C.C

—Claro.

C.C la iba a llevar a los dormitorios pero Nunnally le explicó que ella vivía en la casa club, así que la acompañó hasta allá. Mientras se dirigían a la casa, la niña de ojos violetas le explicó a C.C que vivía en la casa del consejo con su hermano gracias a la ayuda del director, ya que les facilitó ese lugar para que Lelouch pudiera estar pendiente de ella.

Al llegar a la casa, C.C llevó a Nunnally a su habitación y la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y a curar sus heridas, la chica de ojos violetas se moría de la vergüenza, sentía que estaba causando muchas molestias, pero a C.C no le importaba, en verdad le nacía brindarle la mano a esa niña que solo le inspiraba ternura. Luego de terminar de limpiarse, la pequeña Lamperouge invitó a C.C a tomar una taza de té y ésta aceptó con gusto, así que mientras tomaban té y comían dulces, conversaban sobre muchas cosas. Nunnally le contaba algunas anécdotas de su hermano y la chica de pelo verde simplemente se reía.

Nunnally seguía contándole algunas historias a C.C, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle el por qué caminaba por la zona de secundaria y ésta al instante se tensionó, lo cual notó Nunnally rápidamente , así que tomó su mano para reconfortarla y darle a entender que no tenía que hablar de eso si no estaba cómoda.

C.C sin darse cuenta se le pasó el tiempo, así que se levantó abruptamente de la silla y se despidió de Nunnally, deseándole que se mejorara.

La chica de pelo verde recordó que debía cambiarse de uniforme porque hoy tenía práctica de equitación.

C.C intentó llegar lo más rápido posible pero de todas formas había llegado tarde, por lo que el instructor la regañó fuertemente pero ella no le prestó mucha atención.

La clase extracurricular terminó y todos se fueron, salvo C.C que se acostó en el heno del establo para descansar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

—No creo que éste sea un buen lugar para echarse una siesta —comentó cierto moreno de ojos violetas.

—Quien dijo que estaba durmiendo —contestó monótonamente C.C tapando su cara con el brazo —estoy aquí para despejar mi mente, así que vete.

—Con mayor razón no me iré —comentó Lelouch sentándose al lado de ella.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Esperaba que al menos me agradecieras por haberte librado de tu ex —respondió con el moreno con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Que gracioso eres —contestó C.C sarcásticamente —y por cierto, nunca tuve ese tipo de relación con Mao.

—Es difícil creer eso cuando él dijo que ustedes tuvieron una "historia" —expresó el moreno haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Ciertamente tuvimos una historia, pero no del tipo que estás pensando —C.C se acomodó para sentarte al lado del moreno —cuando lo conocí él era un niño solitario, así que me hice su amiga, pero él empezó a verme de otra manera.

—Me pregunto que vio en ti —comentó Lelouch con ironía.

—Yo también me pregunto eso —murmuró C.C abrazando sus piernas.

— ¿Eh?

—Soy realista y sé que no merezco su cariño.

—No puedo creer que alguien que parece tener mucha confianza en sí misma diga eso —espetó el joven.

—No me malinterpretes, me quiero tanto que sí estuviera en el lugar de Mao no le volvería a dirigir la palabra a alguien que me hizo daño —contestó seriamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Entonces espero herirte algún día —dijo Lelouch esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

La chica de pelo verde no dijo nada al respecto, solamente veía fijamente al moreno, y poco a poco ella iba acortando la distancia entre ellos. Lelouch por su parte, no reaccionaba a su acercamiento, simplemente la observaba fijamente a los ojos sin recitar alguna palabra, era como si él estuviera esperando que ella hiciera algo.

C.C posa delicadamente una mano sobre su masculino rostro y él por acto reflejo toma lentamente su gélida mano y empieza a frotarla suavemente contra la suya para trasmitirle calor, sus inexpresivos ojos aún seguían sumergidos en los del otro, era un momento muy confortable y tranquilo, aunque haya durado pocos segundos.

—Sólo quería quitarte un sucio que tienes en el cabello —comentó C.C rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah —musitó Lelouch soltando la mano de la chica para que pudiera quitarle el sucio.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó C.C mirándolo con picardía.

— ¡Nada! —respondió el moreno girando la cabeza.

La chica de pelo verde sin evitarlo se rió causando que el chico de ojos violetas también sonriera. En ese mismo lugar había alguien que veía detalladamente la situación con ira y celos.

Las horas pasaron y Lelouch finalmente llegó a la casa, siendo recibido por su adorable hermana.

— ¡Bienvenido Onii-sama! ¿Qué tal ha sido tu día? —preguntó Nunnally con una tierna sonrisa.

—Pues ha sido un día normal —contestó quitándose la chaqueta — ¿y qué tal fue el tuyo?

—Fue interesante.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—A que hoy conocí a C.C-san —respondió Nunnally con alegría —Es interesante que tengas una compañera que es llamada solo por sus iniciales.

— ¿¡Qué! —Exclamó Lelouch con el ceño fruncido —Esa bruja no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

— ¡Onii-sama! No te expreses así de ella.

—Es lo mínimo que se merece —dijo el moreno cruzando los brazos.

—No sé por qué no te agrada pero ella es muy amable.

— ¿Amable? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma C.C?

—Sí, puede que parezca fría y antipática, pero cuando tomé su mano pude sentir mucho sufrimiento —expresó Nunnally con una voz melancólica.

Lelouch al escuchar a su hermana, no sabía si sentir lástima por C.C o aprovechar esa fragilidad para usarla en su contra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, terminado el 3er capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les agradezco de antemano a todos los que me han comentado y agregado mi fic en sus favoritos. <strong>

**Ahora responderé a algunos reviews:**

**Mavi-neko: Pues ya viste, Nunnally salió en éste capítulo xD, solo estaba esperando un buen momento para mostrarla y digamos que ella influenciará mucho en la relación de C.C y Lelouch. Y en cuanto a Nina, dudo que la muestre en el fic, porque además de no agradarme mucho, no es necesaria en la trama xD, pero si tendrás que esperar unos capítulos más para ver a Euphy.**

**Nyanda Lawliet: Te entiendo, yo tampoco es que quiera mucho a Mao que digamos, pero una historia de amor no es entretenida sin un chico "villano" o como muchas fangirls dirían un "Jacob" xD**

**Pain-Rikudou: Muchas gracias por tu crítica, espero que te guste éste capítulo porque lo hice teniendo en cuenta lo que me sugeriste :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Conflictos del pasado

**Bueno Chicos, disculpen la demora, pero ya regresé a clases, así que el tiempo no me rinde para escribir más frecuente, así que les pido que sean pacientes.**

**Por otro lado éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida luishana porque sé que ella ama las peleas xD**

**y claro no se puede olvidar el disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Code geass le pertenecen a CLAMP y a Sunrise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>**: Conflictos del pasado**

_Era un fresco día y C.C disfrutaba de la belleza primaveral __de las praderas en compañía de un atractivo chico, ambos estaban muy felices corriendo por todo el lugar agarrándose de las manos. El rostro de la chica irradiaba pura alegría al estar junto a ese joven y él también se mostraba contento al estar con ella. _

_Su acompañante se alejó un momento de ella para ir a buscar unas flores y obsequiárselas, pero después de varios minutos, él no regreso, causando que la chica de pelo verde se preocupara, ella empezó a correr por todos lados, en búsqueda del joven, pero no lograba encontrarlo. _

_C.C seguía buscándolo con desesperación hasta que se detuvo al sentir que sus pies estaban siendo inmovilizados por unas grandes ramas espinosas, ella se extrañó al ver que toda la hermosa flora de su alrededor se pudría, convirtiéndose en grandes plantas carnívoras que emanaban un hediondo olor. La joven se asustó al ver como el cielo se volvía negro y las nubes se teñían de rojo como la sangre. _

_C.C alcanzó a ver de lejos la silueta de cierto chico, así que lo llamó para que la ayudara a liberarse de las plantas que se la estaban devorando, el joven simplemente la miró y le rió macabramente, dejándola sola. _

_El sufrimiento y el miedo eran sensaciones que invadían el cuerpo de la adolescente, ya casi toda su piel había sido consumida por esas plantas carnívoras, así que lo único que le quedaba era ser paciente y esperar su lenta y dolorosa muerte… _

C.C se retorcía de desesperación y dolor en su cama, hasta que abrió los ojos abruptamente y se percató de que solo tuvo un mal sueño. Ella se levantó lentamente, notando que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado de sudor, a pesar de que solo vestía un pequeño short y una corta blusa.

"_Solo fue una pesadilla" _pensó C.C acostándose nuevamente en la cama —Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo… —murmuró la joven para ella misma —Me preguntó por qué soñé con "él" —cerró los ojos despaciosamente para dormir un poco más.

C.C estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño hasta que la alarma sonó, así que se levantó con pocas ganas y se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a la escuela. La joven entró al baño y apoyó sus manos sobre el lavamanos y empezó a verse fijamente en el espejo, su mirada era inexpresiva, pero muy en fondo estaba llena de cansancio.

La adolescente se bañó rápidamente y se vistió con poco empeño, incluso, está vez ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse el cabello en sus dos típicas coletas. La chica al terminar de alistarse, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar su típico pocillo de cereales, ya que después de todo, ella vivía sola en un gran apartamento, así que aparentemente no tenía tiempo de prepararse un desayuno decente.

La joven salió de su apartamento y tomó un taxi.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Ashford algunos estudiantes se encontraban charlando alegremente, antes de que el profesor llegara.

—Últimamente la escuela ha estado muy tranquila —comentó una chica de cabello naranja.

—Eso es porque nuestro actual presidente es aburrido —contestó un joven de ojos verdes.

—Tienes razón, Lelouch es tan serio —agregó una voluptuosa pelirroja.

—Extraño las fiestas de Milly —expresó Shirley con un tono de nostalgia.

— ¡Yo extraño a Milly! —exclamó un chico de baja estatura y cabello azul.

—Rivalz, ¿Cuándo piensas declarártele a Milly? —preguntó Fenette.

—Lo haré cuando te le declares a Lelouch —respondió el joven cínicamente, causando que la chica se sonrojara, Suzaku por su parte, simplemente se divertía con la conversación, mientras que Kallen reía falsamente, como si intentase disimular su incomodidad.

—Hola chicos ¿De qué tanto hablan?

— ¡Lulu! —exclamó Shirley deseando que él no haya alcanzado a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

—Pareces sorprendida, Shirley —comentó Lamperouge.

—Es inusual que llegues temprano —contestó la joven sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Pero qué estás diciendo Shirley, si recientemente Lelouch ha estado llegando temprano —dijo Rivalz, dejando mal a su amiga.

Los jóvenes continuaron conversando, hasta que su atención fue captada por el "buenos días" de un chico de cabello blanco, él nuevo estudiante entró al salón saludando a todos sus compañeros, algunos le respondieron cortésmente, como otros que simplemente lo ignoraron.

—Ese tal Mao me parece un poco raro —comentó Stadtfeld.

—No parece, es raro —aclaró Lelouch.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Averiguaste algo sobre él? —preguntó Kururugi.

—Pues él vino a esta escuela para encontrarse con C.C —contestó el moreno —Bueno al menos eso me dio a entender.

—Que romántico —expresó Shirley.

—Yo creo que es más bien espeluznante —dijo la otra chica.

—En parte lo entiendo —habló esta vez Cardemonde —Quien no seguiría a una chica tan guapa como C.C.

—Hablando del rey de roma… —dijo Suzaku, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la chica de pelo verde.

—Que sexy se ve con el pelo suelto —comentó Rivalz.

Lelouch se quedó mirando detalladamente el look desaliñado de la joven, debía admitir que ella era muy atractiva, pero lastimosamente la detestaba, y ahora le desagradaba más al enterarse que tuvo un acercamiento con Nunnally. Él era muy sobreprotector con su hermana, y le preocupaba que C.C tuviera malas intenciones con ella, con el fin de molestarlo.

El docente llegó al salón para darle inicio a las clases, y todos tomaron asiento. La lección continuó normalmente, pero de repente C.C salió del aula sin dar alguna explicación, por lo que todos se extrañaron.

La enigmática estudiante se encontraba en el baño, lavándose las manos con una expresión de fastidio.

—Que tedioso es ser mujer.

C.C fue a la enfermería en busca de algún medicamento que le calmara los cólicos, así que aprovechó el dolor para acostarse en una de las camillas y tomar una siesta. La joven estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo, hasta que su teléfono celular sonó.

—Hola Suzaku —contestó la chica entre bostezos.

— _¿En dónde estás? _

—En la enfermería ¿por qué la pregunta?

—_Verás…el club de jardinería nos pidió ayuda, así que te necesitamos, pero si te sientes mal, no te preocupes._

—Está bien, ya me siento mejor…voy para allá.

C.C al llegar al club de jardinería, vio como estaban de concentrados los jóvenes de dicha actividad, en verdad se notaba que disfrutaban sembrar plantas y mantenerlas.

—Hola C.C, me alegra que hayas venido —expresó Rivalz.

—Hola Rivalz —saludó con aburrimiento — ¿En dónde están los demás?

—Pues Suzaku y Kallen fueron a buscar abono y Lelouch todavía no ha llegado.

— ¿Y Shirley?

—No pudo venir, tiene práctica de natación —respondió el alegre joven.

—Ya veo —dijo su compañera —y bueno… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Riega las plantas.

— ¿Solo eso? —cuestionó elevando una ceja.

—Si —afirmó el chico —Suzaku me dijo que no te sentías muy bien, así que no te esfuerces.

—Ok.

C.C tomó una manguera y comenzó a regar las plantas. Ella contemplaba tranquilamente la belleza de esas coloridas flores, pero por alguna extraña razón, le hacían sentir melancólica.

—Así que también estás aquí —dijo cierto moreno, apareciendo al lado de ella.

—Claro ¿te sorprende? —preguntó la chica con ironía.

—Después de estar todo un día desaparecida, no esperé que vinieras —contestó seriamente Lelouch —por cierto, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

—Ahora no estoy de humor para charlar contigo.

—No me importa si no estás de humor, pero me vas a escuchar quieras o no —le susurró al oído.

—Está bien —dijo C.C agriamente — ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Seré breve —expresó el arrogante joven —Aléjate de Nunnally.

— ¿Eh?

—Sé que la conociste ayer.

—Ah sí, es una niña muy simpática —respondió C.C con cinismo.

—No me cambies el tema —agarró bruscamente el brazo de su compañera —sé que estás tramando algo.

—Suéltame —exigió la chica intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—No lo haré hasta que admitas tus verdaderas intenciones —dijo Lamperouge mirando a su compañera con rabia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no estoy tramando nada.

— ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Ya has demostrado que no eres de fiar.

—Entonces piensa lo que quieras —dijo la joven con una fría expresión.

Por otro lado, a unos escasos metros de Lelouch y C.C, se encontraba Rivalz sembrando unas plantas con una expresión de puro aburrimiento. El chico dejó de realizar lo que hacía para tomarse un descanso. El extrovertido joven notó que un par de chicos estaban cotilleando en secreto, en vez de estar haciendo sus labores, así que se acercó a ellos para preguntarles que tanto chismeaban.

—Deberían trabajar más y hablar menos —dijo Cardemonde.

—Lo siento, pero la discusión se ve interesante —comentó uno de los chicos, viendo de lejos a cierto moreno que parecía tener una conversación poco agradable con una chica de cabello verde.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el joven de ojos cafés.

—Mira a Lelouch y a la nueva —los señaló uno de los jóvenes —tal parece que están teniendo una discusión —comentó el chico con emoción —aunque es una lástima que no logremos escucharlos, me muero por saber de qué están hablando.

Rivalz desvió su mirada hacía sus compañeros y vio cómo su amigo sujetaba bruscamente el brazo de C.C —Voy a detenerlos.

— ¡No lo hagas! La discusión se está poniendo interesante.

El joven de cabello azulado desistió en detener la disputa, así que simplemente se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada, y solo los observaba con diversión.

La mirada de C.C chocaba contra la de Lamperouge, era como si salieran chispas de sus ojos. La joven logró soltarse del agarre del moreno, tomó la manguera y la apuntó hacía él, mojándolo completamente, en consecuencia a eso, algunos presentes se sorprendieron, mientras que otros solamente se burlaban, pero Rivalz, a diferencia de los demás, se angustió al ver el iracundo rostro de Lelouch, así que sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos dos para evitar que sucediera algo peor.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra! —exclamó furiosamente el moreno.

—Cálmate Lelouch —ordenó Cardemonde, interponiéndose entre ellos dos —y tu C.C ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —

—Pregúntale a él —respondió la irónica chica.

Rivalz empezó a ver a su amigo para que le diera una explicación, pero él giró su cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía nada que decir.

—Yo me largo —expresó C.C con una voz irritada —por cierto Lelouch, nunca vuelvas a darme órdenes —fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de irse de ahí.

—Ahora si puedes decirme qué pasó.

—No es gran cosa, solamente le dije que debía colaborar más con las actividades del club, y por eso se molestó —mintió el moreno.

—Y luego empezaron a discutir —agregó el extrovertido chico.

—Aja.

— ¡Cielos Lelouch! Te falta entender a las mujeres —expresó Rivalz, abrazando del cuello a su amigo.

— ¿Eh?

—Nunca molestes a una chica que está en "sus días".

—Ah, eso explicaría su mal genio, pero igual eso no la justifica —comentó molesto el chico de ojos violetas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo el chico de baja estatura —por qué no mejor vas a secarte, si te quedas así te resfriarás.

—Sí, eso haré —contestó Lamperouge —nos vemos luego —dijo el joven, yéndose del lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Suzaku en compañía de Kallen.

— ¿Dónde están Lelouch y C.C? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

—Lelouch se fue a cambiarse de ropa y C.C se fue porque quiso —respondió nerviosamente.

—¿Pasó algo con ellos? —preguntó esta vez la pelirroja.

—Digamos que C.C mojó a Lelouch porque la hizo enojar —contestó Cardemonde rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo reaccionó Lelouch? — preguntó nuevamente la voluptuosa chica.

—Pues estaba bastante molesto, incluso la llamó "perra".

— ¿¡Qué! ¡Lelouch nunca le había hablado así a una mujer! —Exclamó Kururugi —Explícanos qué sucedió.

—Lo único que sé es que estaban discutiendo, porque Lelouch le dijo que no fuera tan floja y al parecer C.C no tomó muy bien el comentario.

—Cielos, Lelouch no debió decirle eso, C.C estuvo todo el día en la enfermería porque se sentía mal —comentó el joven de ojos verdes.

—Saben, estoy empezando creer que a Lelouch le gusta C.C —comentó Rivalz con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Imposible! —Exclamó Stadtfeld — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Verás, pienso que Lelouch es del tipo que trata mal a la chica que le gusta para disimular —explicó el chico de tez trigueña.

—No lo había visto de esa manera, pero puede que tengas razón —comentó Suzaku —después de todo, él es muy orgulloso.

—Oigan chicos, dejen de estar haciendo esas especulaciones —exigió la chica de ojos azules.

—Kallen ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Cuestionó el joven de ojos cafés —pareces molesta.

— ¡No estoy molesta! —Exclamó Kallen —Pero no me gusta que estén diciendo esas cosas —comentó la atractiva joven —que tal si Shirley los escucha.

—Tienes razón, eso podría deprimirla —comentó Suzaku con seriedad —así que lo mejor es no volvamos a tocar ese tema.

—Está bien —dijo Cardemonde.

Más tarde Lelouch regresó y todos siguieron ayudando al club de jardinería.

Al día siguiente, ya media Ashford sabía sobre el altercado que tuvo Lelouch con C.C, algunos lo tomaron como un gracioso suceso, mientras que otros lo tomaron como una falta de respeto, pero ya era un hecho de que las fanáticas del popular joven odiaban a la nueva estudiante.

Ya era la hora del descanso y la chica de cabello verde se dirigía a la cafetería tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

— ¡C.C!

—Ah, Mao —dijo la adolescente con una voz monótona — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, solo quería acompañarte a la cafetería —expresó el joven de blanca cabellera.

—Ok, vamos.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio, sin embargo, Mao decidió romperlo.

— ¿Por qué tan callada? —preguntó el chico con una cínica sonrisa.

—No lo sé, creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar.

— ¡Como dices eso! —Exclamó el alegre joven — ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¡Así que creo que deberíamos ponernos al día!

—Mao, seré sincera, no quiero…

— ¡Vaya C.C! ¿Ahora también intentas seducir al nuevo? —preguntó Sarah, una de las chicas que intentó intimidar a C.C hace unos días.

— ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con Lelouch? —preguntó con sarcasmo otra chica.

— ¡Obvio no! Por eso Lelouch la llamó "zorra" —comentó otra joven.

— ¡Atrévanse a volver a decir eso y juro que se las verán conmigo!— expresó el nuevo estudiante con exaltación.

—Cálmate Mao —ordenó la fría joven con una voz tranquila —Dime algo Sarah-san.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tus implantes son de silicona o de solución salina? —preguntó C.C con una perversa sonrisa.

La chica simplemente se fue con sus amigas sin decir nada, ya que nuevamente fue humillada.

"_Muy pronto esa zorra tendrá su merecido"_ pensó Sarah con una sonrisa diabólica.

Mao miró a C.C y empezó a aplaudirle alegremente, ella se extrañó al ver la rara acción de su compañero, pero recordó que él solía hacer eso cuando se entusiasmaba.

"_Mao…definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo"_ pensó la joven con nostalgia.

—Apresurémonos o si no nos quedaremos sin pizza —comentó el joven.

—Está bien —sonrió la chica al darse cuenta que él todavía recordaba su adoración por la pizza.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la cafetería, y el risueño chico rápidamente se dirigió a la caja registradora a comprar unos tiquetes, mientras que su compañera se encargaba de encontrar una mesa.

C.C estaba sentada, esperando tranquilamente a Mao, hasta que se le acercó un joven, con la intención de invitarla a salir, sin embargo, ella enseguida lo rechazó, pero él continuaba insistiendo.

—Ya déjame en paz —exigió la chica de ojos mieles.

—No lo haré hasta que aceptes salir conmigo —sonreía libidinosamente.

— ¡Ya te dijo que no quiere salir contigo! —Exclamó Mao apareciendo al frente del chico.

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

— ¡Si lo es! —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa — ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y nunca vuelvas a molestarla! —El chico se sintió intimidado por la asesina mirada de Mao, así que se disculpó y se fue corriendo.

—No tenías que hacer eso, Mao.

—C.C, por ti haría cualquier cosa —expresó el joven tomando la delicada mano de su acompañante.

—Ya basta, Mao —dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de su compañero —No sé por qué sigues siendo amable conmigo, después de todas esas cosas feas que te dije.

—Porque a pesar de todo eso, yo sé que en el fondo me quieres —expresó el alegre joven —Y nunca olvidaré el momento en que nos hicimos amigos…

_E__ra un cálido día en la capital China, todos los habitantes trabajaban agitadamente, mientras que los jóvenes se dedicaban a asistir a los institutos. _

_En un colegio__ público, se encontraba Mao, un chico de aproximadamente catorce años, que le gustaba aprovechar su hora de receso para dibujar los alrededores de su escuela, él chico de blanca cabellera era una persona muy solitaria, pero, a pesar de eso, siempre se mostraba risueño ante cualquier situación._

_Mao seguía dibujando alegremente, hasta que llegaron un par de chicos de su misma edad y empezaron a molestarlo._

—_Pero que dibujo tan feo estás haciendo —comentó unos de los chicos arrebatándole el dibujo._

—_Devuélvemelo —suplicó Mao._

—_Te lo devuelvo si me respondes algo —dijo el chico sonriendo perversamente._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Por qué no estás almorzando?_

—_Eso es una pregunta tonta —contestó sarcásticamente el otro chico —Mao no tiene donde caerse muerto._

—_Es cierto, olvidaba que eras un pobre huérfano —comentó burlonamente el cruel niño. _

— _¿Si ya sabes eso entonces por qué me lo preguntas? —preguntó el chico de pelo blanco._

— _¡Porque es divertido restregártelo en la cara! _

—_Puede que él sea pobre pero no es miserable como ustedes —comentó una niña de cabello verde. _

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_En realidad, los más lamentables aquí son ustedes, sus vidas son tan vacías que necesitan divertirse a consta del sufrimiento de los demás —dijo la adolescente con frialdad._

— _¡Tu quién te crees para decirnos eso! —exclamó unos de los jóvenes agarrando a C.C de los hombros._

—_Soy C.C —le respondió dándole una patada en los testículos, causando que el chico se retorciera de dolor._

_La misteriosa chica tomó el dibujo de Mao y lo empezó a detallar, pero después de unos minutos ella se lo devolvió, y él le agradeció por haberlo ayuda, C.C no dijo nada, solamente le dio la espalda para retirarse del lugar, no obstante, el humilde chico la detuvo._

— _¡Espera! ¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

—_Porque quise._

—_De todas formas te lo agradezco mucho —expresó el alegre estudiante._

—_No te preocupes, creo que tú también hubieras ayudado a un compañero que está en problemas._

— _¿¡Entonces te acuerdas de mí! —Preguntó el joven con emoción._

—_Claro, estamos en la misma clase, te llamas Mao, ¿verdad?_

— _¡Sí!_

—_Bueno Mao, voy a ir a comprar algo de comer ¿me acompañas? _

—_Por supuesto._

_Así que el sonriente chico accedió en acompañar a la atractiva chica a la tienda, ella sabía que él no tenía dinero así que le regaló un emparedado, aunque él al principio se negaba en recibir tal detalle, al final lo aceptó. Los jóvenes se sentaron en el césped y empeza__ron a hablar de muchas cosas; como la pasión de Mao por la pintura o la razón por la cual C.C estaba viviendo en China. Pero a medida que Mao iba conociendo a su compañera, empezaba a sentirse más atraído por ella. _

_Los días pasaron y los jóvenes se hicieron más cercanos, Mao le gustaba pasar los recesos con su nueva amiga. A pesar de que él sabía que C.C se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, aún no entendía por qué siempre se ruborizaba al estar tan cerca de ella. El alegre adolescente había creado un fuerte lazo con la chica, más allá de la amistad, C.C a veces se preocupaba por él como si fuera su madre, ella siempre estaba pendiente de él para que se alimentara bien e incluso lo regañaba cuando no estudiaba lo suficiente. Mao se había aferrado tanto a ese vínculo, a tal punto que ya no podía diferenciar entre el amor y la obsesión._

_Era mediodía, y Mao estaba dibujando a C.C en el patio de la escuela, la chica de ojos mieles permanecía quieta, mientras él medía las proporciones con su lápiz._

— _¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó la joven con impaciencia._

—_No, ya casi termino._

—_Apresúrate, ya me estoy cansando._

— _¡Ya termine! Así que cierra los ojos —pidió con entusiasmo._

—_Ok…_

_C.C cerró los ojos y su amigo se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó en los labios, la joven abrió los ojos como dos platos y lo empujó bruscamente._

— _¿¡Qué te pasa! —preguntó C.C con alteración._

—_C.C…estoy enamorado de ti —expresó el chico con sentimentalismo._

—_Pero yo no, Mao —dijo la chica con apatía._

—_No digas mentiras, C.C —el alegre joven abrazó fuertemente a su compañera —yo sé que me amas._

—_Yo no te amo, así que no insistas._

—_Pero C.C…_

— _¡Ya basta, Mao! —Exclamó la fría chica — ¡Solo me acerqué a ti por lástima! _

— _¡Es mentira! ¡Yo sé que C.C me ama! —chilló con desesperación._

—_Estás equivocado, lo único que siento por ti es asco —aclaró la adolescente con una gélida expresión —Así que no me ames, no valgo la pena._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el animado chico escuchó de C.C, ya que una semana después, ella abandonó el país, dejando a un solitario y destrozado Mao…_

—Mao… ¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme? —preguntó seriamente la chica de pelo verde.

—Sí.

— ¿Y no me guardas rencor?

—No, yo nunca podría odiarte —expresó Mao mostrando un serio rostro —es por eso que hice todo lo posible para obtener una beca —tomó nuevamente la mano de su compañera —vine a ésta escuela porque quiero que limemos nuestras asperezas y volvamos a ser amigos.

—Está bien —sonrió con espontaneidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado éste capitulo, ahora vengo a responderles sus reviews:<strong>

**Mavi-neko: Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo anterior, espero que éste aclare tus dudas sobre Mao y C.C ^^**

**luishana: Mi querida ana, me conoces tanto, sabes que me encantan los triángulos amorosos xD por regla debe haber un "villano" xD**

**Nyanda Lawliet: Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, ya no falta mucho para que salga Euphy.**

**Pain-Rikudou: Gracias por tu comentario, es uno de los que más me motiva a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo ésta historia, en cuanto a tu duda, Nunnally no está ciega en el fic y si las niñas le pegaban es porque además de ser malas le tienen envidia xD, pero más adelante explicaré las razones ^^ y en cuanto a Euphy, paciencia jajaja lo más probable es que salga dentro de 2 capítulos. Y en cuanto a la crítica, la tuve más en cuenta en éste capítulo, así que nuevamente te lo agradezco.**

**UchihaSasku: Mi amor! prometo mejorar la narracion! y por cierto "lee rapydo plyzzzz!" xDDDD  
><strong>


	5. Capítulo 5: Razones

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code geass le pertenecen a Sunrise y CLAMP****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Razones<strong>

Otro día había iniciado en la escuela Ashford y como siempre los estudiantes se dedicaban a charlar y a molestar mientras llegaba el profesor, al igual que todos los días, cierta chica de cabellera verde permanecía sentada en su puesto sin establecer conversación con alguno de sus compañeros, ella simplemente veía fijamente la ventana para contemplar el hermoso horizonte.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la joven, tal como el perturbador sueño que tuvo el día anterior, cada vez más le inquietaba el hecho de haber soñado con alguien que preferiría no recordar porque le hacía sentir una punzada en el pecho.

C.C empezó a observar el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo con cierta admiración, pero a la vez con cierta melancolía y en ese momento su mente empezó a reproducir varias imágenes en donde estaba cariñosamente acompañada de un sonriente y buenmozo chico; nostalgia, ese era un sentimiento que odiaba porque la llenaba de angustia y desvelos, pero sobretodo le causaba dolor.

"_Las flores de cerezo de Japón son tan bellas y únicas…es una lástima que no pudimos verlas juntos" _

— ¿En qué piensas C.C? —apareció Mao desprevenidamente causando que su amiga se sobresaltara.

—Mao, no aparezcas así tan repentinamente—suspiró posando una mano en su pecho —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sólo pensaba en lo hermosas que son las flores de cerezo.

— ¿Segura que sólo pensabas en eso? —preguntó dudoso el risueño joven.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, es que ese pensamiento es tan simple para alguien tan profundo como tú —respondió Mao con una bufona expresión.

—Qué te puedo decir…soy una chica simple —sonrió cínicamente la chica de ojos mieles.

—Eso no es cierto —Mao acercó su rostro al de su compañera —tu rostro muestra cierta inquietud y dudo que eso sea debido a los lindos cerezos —sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y sus miradas chocaban, el alegre joven observaba a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa como si intentase intimidarla, pero C.C permanecía con una expresión tan serena que pareciese que ningún comentario pudiera afectarle.

Los otros presentes observaban a ese par con emoción, como si estuvieran esperando alguna manifestación amorosa por parte de ellos, mientras que otros deseaban que el nuevo estudiante no estuviera tan cerca de la chica de cabello verde.

C.C notó que todos estaban fijando sus ojos en ellos, pero su mirada se dirigió específicamente a la de cierto atractivo y arrogante joven; el cual también estaba a la expectativa, Lelouch desvió su vista cuando C.C se percató de que él también estaba observándola, así que ella también hizo lo mismo y volvió a dirigirse a Mao. La cínica chica le sonríe levemente, y él como respuesta cambia su expresión, alejándose de su amiga.

—Tienes razón —rompió el hielo —He estado un poco preocupada porque mañana hay una competencia de salto ecuestre —mintió para que dejara de presionarla.

—Lo sabia —expresó alegremente —Después de todo soy la persona que más te conoce. _"Eres tan mala mintiendo"_ pensó el joven.

—No creo que seas la persona que más…—fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor, el cual exigió orden.

La clase transcurría comúnmente; para algunos era algo productivo, mientras que para otros era una pérdida de tiempo, pero para Lelouch era un momento para estar abstraído en sus pensamientos; por su mente pasaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más le inquietaba eran todos los cambios que había vivido y tendría que seguir viviendo para continuar con una vida normal al lado de su querida hermana.

La tranquilidad en el aula predominaba, hasta que los presentes escucharon que la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por una alegre joven de cabellera rubia que saludaba a todos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Milly-senpai! —llamó Rivalz con una felicidad inimaginable.

—Te extrañaba kaichou, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó esta vez Shirley.

—Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil he venido a organizar un nuevo evento— expresó la chica con gran entusiasmo.

—Milly, tu ya no eres la presidenta —aclaró Lelouch.

—Eso no importa, he venido a revivir el alegre espíritu de Ashford —al instante, la clase se llenó de aplausos y comentarios llenos de emoción y celebración, hasta que el profesor interrumpió para exigir orden nuevamente.

—Señorita Milly, todavía estamos en clases —dijo el sensei con seriedad.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —la joven juntó sus palmas e inclinó su cabeza como forma de disculpa —Cuando suene la campana espero a los del consejo en la sala para que organicemos el evento —fue lo último que dijo para después retirarse del aula.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio —Bueno… continuemos con la clase.

Luego de unos minutos la campana sonó y todos los miembros se reunieron en el salón del consejo para conversar sobre el próximo evento de la escuela.

—Ya era hora que aparecieras senpai, nos tenías olvidados —expresó Rivalz con voz puchera.

— ¡Como dices eso! Yo siempre estoy pendiente de Ashford, solo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, ¡pero ya logré sacar un tiempo! —exclamó la heredera de Ashford con el entusiasmo que siempre la caracteriza.

—Menos mal que viniste —habló esta vez Kallen —Lelouch es aburrido, él nunca hace eventos— comentó con tono burlón.

—Siento no ser el presidente que ustedes quieren —expresó el arrogante Lamperouge con cinismo.

—En fin, quiero organizar algo grande pero quiero escuchar sus ideas para la temática del evento —Dijo la voluptuosa joven de ojos azules.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a pensar en algún evento interesante pero nadie decía nada. Suzaku permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y cada vez que pensaba en una idea, al instante la rechazaba. Kallen también estaba de pie y fruncía el ceño al no tener alguna ocurrencia, mientras que C.C se encontraba sentada en la mesa y no parecía estar interesada, lo único que hacía era jugar con su cabello. Lelouch tampoco parecía estar interesado en dar ideas sobre el evento, solo Shirley y Rivalz parecían ser los únicos que en verdad estaban pensando en algo divertido.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre Rivalz? Te veo sonriente —preguntó la joven Ashford.

El chico de pelo azulado empezó a ruborizarse y a sonreír pícaramente —No estoy muy seguro de decirlo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que es algo pervertido —dijo Kallen.

—Opino lo mismo—expresó Milly con un rostro de desaprobación.

—Yo propongo que hagamos una fiesta con un concepto romántico y moderno —dijo la dulce joven de cabello naranja.

Milly empezó a interesarse por la idea de su amiga, así que la dejo que prosiguiera.

—Las fiestas pasadas han sido muy formales…así que pienso que sería interesante organizar una fiesta con muchas luces de neón y música actual… ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, todos tienen que ir en parejas. —Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaban de la emoción.

— ¡Me encanta la idea! —Exclamó Rivalz —Ya me estaba cansando de solo bailar Vals.

—Pero, ¿por qué en parejas? —preguntó el serio joven de ojos violetas.

— ¡Porque es romántico! Y estamos en primavera —expresó una ruborizada Shirley —en ésta estación las emociones están a flor de piel.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Lelouch? —preguntó su mejor amigo Suzaku.

—Es que lo veo problemático, porque seguramente habrán personas que querrán ir pero no consiguieron pareja u otros que simplemente prefieren ir solos.

—Para ti debe ser tan problemático conseguir pareja —comentó Kururugi con un tono sarcástico.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero no es como si fuera obligatorio ir en pareja— informó la rubia — ¡Es por eso que nosotros tenemos que dar el ejemplo y motivar a los demás!

— ¿Entonces te gusta mi idea? —preguntó Shirley.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Rivalz

—Pero antes de seguir con el tema de la fiesta, debemos saber como estamos de fondos —aclaró Milly.

Shirley buscó el libro de cuentas y su rostro se llenó de decepción al ver que los números no tenían suficientes ceros —No creo que con 2000 dólares podamos financiar todos los gastos de la fiesta.

—Podríamos organizar otro evento en el que recaudemos fondos —sugirió Suzaku.

— ¿Pero que tipo de evento? —preguntó Milly cruzando los brazos y empezando a caminar por todo el salón.

—Por qué no hacemos un evento para hacer la pizza más grande del mundo —Habló C.C por primera vez, causando que todos se sorprendieran.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Exclamó Kallen.

—No del todo, Nina podría ayudarnos, ella está en Britannia trabajando con un científico que construye robots, si le pido el favor podría traernos algún modelo y Suzaku se encargaría de manejarlo —comentó la heredera Ashford.

—Wow Suzaku, no sabía que podías manejar robots —expresó la pelirroja de ojos azules.

—Esos son los beneficios de ser el hijo del primer ministro —comentó Lelouch con una sonrisa soberbia.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta presumir —contestó Kururugi.

—Dejen esa conversación para después— interrumpió Milly —debemos continuar con…—Sonó su teléfono celular y al instante contestó. La rubia mostraba un rostro de emoción al estar compartiendo tiempo con sus amigos, pero su expresión cambió al recibir la llamada, tal parecía que una compañera del trabajo se enfermó así que debía ir rápidamente al canal para remplazarla.

—Lo siento chicos, debo irme —habló la chica de forma muy acelerada —Luego nos reunimos —Tomó su bolso y salió del salón con mucha prisa.

—bueno, continuemos con este asunto —dijo el presidente del consejo —Hay que decidir el trabajo de cada uno.

— ¿Podemos decidir eso después? — Preguntó C.C entre bostezos —Tengo hambre.

— ¡Esto es una reunión importante y tu solo piensas en comida! —exclamó Kallen con un tono de molestia.

—Si quieres puedes retirarte, pero luego no vengas a quejarte porque no te gusta lo que te asigné —respondió el moreno con una mirada desafiante.

—Asígname lo que quieras —contestó la joven de cabellera verde con su típica sonrisa cínica.

C.C salió del salón y el resto siguió conversando sobre el evento y llegaron a la conclusión de que Shirley se encargaría de las cotizaciones, Suzaku de manejar el robot que prepararía la pizza gigante, Rivalz estaría encargado de diseñar la publicidad y los tiquetes, Kallen y C.C tendrían la tediosa labor de cortar las cebollas y el salami. Y Lelouch se ocupará de que todas las actividades se realicen en el tiempo estipulado y de la logística en general.

Mientras que los miembros del consejo estudiantil llegaban a un acuerdo sobre la labor que realizaría cada uno, cierta joven de cabello verde se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco. Ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados como si quisiera aislarse de todo por un momento y dejarse llevar por los sonidos de las hojas bailando. Era un momento muy relajante para ella, a pesar que no duró mucho al escuchar que su móvil estaba sonando, en primera instancia solo observaba la pantalla para saber quien era la persona que la llamaba, pero después de tanta insistencia decidió contestar.

—Hola Nicolás—Contestó la joven con un tono de aburrimiento.

—_Que forma tan entusiasta de saludarme— _Respondió un hombre con una voz relajada pero adulta —_Esperaba que te alegrara mi llamada y ¿qué es eso de Nicolás? ¿Por qué ya no me llamas "tío"?_

—Hola tío Nicolás…es una novedad que me estés llamando ¿A qué se debe eso? _— _Preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

—_No tienes que decirlo con ese tono —_expresó el señor con resignación _—Sólo quiero saber como has estado._

—Supongo que bien— contestó secamente C.C

— _¿Estás segura? ¿Si te estás alimentando como es debido? ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Ya tienes muchos amigos? ¿O un novio? _

—Estoy bien…deja de hacerme tantas preguntas.

—_Soy tu tío y tengo derecho a preocuparme _—respondió esta vez con mucha seriedad.

—Entiendo que te preocupes por mí…pero ya no soy una niña, ya no tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidarme.

— _¿Es por eso que decidiste ir a estudiar a Japón? ¿Porque sentías que eras una carga para mi? _

— En parte, acabas de casarte y creo que ustedes necesitan su espacio — Respondió con honestidad la joven —Además, ya quería independizarme.

— _¡Si esa es la razón pudiste simplemente mudarte, no irte a otro país! _ ¿No será que existe otra razón?

— Oye, la llamada te saldrá muy costosa…mejor hablemos por chat, adiós _—C.C cortó la llamada y luego suspiró profundamente._

"_Es tan molesto" _pensó la chica mientras sonreía ligeramente. Tal vez en el fondo sintió un poco de felicidad al saber que alguien aún se preocupaba por ella, pero ella prefería mantenerse alejada de las personas que aprecia, ya que en el pasado experimentó varias veces el gran dolor que se siente al haber perdido a un ser querido. En definitiva C.C era una chica muy contradictoria, a veces deseaba crear más vínculos porque la soledad la atormentaba, pero otras veces se abstenía de acercarse a los demás por miedo a salir herida. Sin embargo ella había decidido que cambiaría su estilo de vida y eso implicaba mudarse a otro país para comenzar desde cero, aunque C.C sabía que no sería tan sencillo ya que había desarrollado una personalidad fría y distante y eso era algo que se cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

— Aquí estás.

—ah, Mao —dijo la joven inexpresivamente.

— C.C ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comer pizza?

—Creo que hoy quiero probar algo diferente —comentó C.C con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era un día nuevo y todos los preparativos para la competencia de salto ecuestre estaban casi listos, solo faltaba sortear el orden de los participantes, así que mientras llamaban al primer jinete, todos ajustaban pequeños detalles como la silla, los protectores etc…

C.C, la cual pertenece al club de equitación se dedicaba a peinar la crin de su caballo, cuya cabellera era negra y sedosa, y destellaba un brillo tornasolado al tener contacto con la luz.

—Oye, ¿No crees que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que peinar a tu caballo? —Preguntó un muchacho de ojos color violeta el cual vestía una chaqueta roja con un pantalón blanco y unas botas largas y negras.

—Estoy peinando a Yuki porque quiero que se vea linda cuando ambas salgamos a la pista —Respondió la joven, dirigiendo su mirada hacía su compañero.

— ¿La llamaste Nieve?…Es un nombre curioso para un caballo negro —comentó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

—Yuki tiene un espíritu tan puro como el blanco —dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el dorso del caballo.

Lelouch notó como su compañera curvaba ligeramente sus labios como si estuviera sonriendo. El joven la observaba con cierto interés, era como si estuviera viviendo algo único y nuevo; era la primera vez que C.C estaba mostrando una faceta "dulce".

El muchacho de pelo azabache continuaba mirando fijamente a su compañera, hasta que sacudió su cabeza para que pudiera reaccionar y prosiguiera con lo que tenía que decirle a la chica.

—Por cierto C.C, Para el festival de la pizza estás encargada de rebanar los ingredientes— Comentó Lamperouge con un tono entre burlón y soberbio.

—Ok, No tengo ningún problema con eso, aunque no sé si ustedes lo tengan —Respondió C.C con cinismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Después lo entenderás —contestó la chica de ojos mieles, alejándose del lugar.

C.C fue llamada por medio de los megáfonos para que saliera a la pista. La joven inmediatamente se monta sobre su yegua para dar los primeros pasos, su mirada era seria y estaba fija en los elementos de la pista, como si estuviera analizando cada obstáculo antes de comenzar su recorrido.

Alrededor de la pista se observaba una gran cantidad de estudiantes que aplaudían y le gritaban comentarios aduladores, y entre esos estudiantes estaba Rivalz, pero no era de sorprenderse ya que el joven de cabellera azul siempre había sido una persona muy extrovertida y alegre. A su lado también estaba Suzaku, Nunnally, Shirley y Kallen, aunque la última mostraba una expresión seria, a diferencia del resto.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Mao, él joven sonreía pícaramente mientras contemplaba la belleza de su amiga, parecía como si la estuviera escaneando por completo, y eso seguramente incomodaría a C.C, pero afortunadamente ella no se percató de su mirada.

C.C empezó a galopar su yegua hasta llegar al primer muro y realizar el primer salto, el cual fue exitoso para los espectadores, no obstante, para la joven fue complicado ya que casi pierde el balance, Por suerte logró agarrarse bien de las riendas y prosiguió al siguiente obstáculo como si tuviera todo bajo control.

El caballo hizo el segundo salto, pero al tocar el suelo la joven pierde el equilibrio y se cae, causando que todos los presentes mostraran una cara de preocupación. Mao sin dudarlo corre hacía la pista y la toma entre sus brazos.

— ¡C.C! —gritó el joven con mucha angustia al ver que su amiga había perdido el conocimiento.

— ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! —Exclamó el entrenador del club.

El muchacho cargó a su amiga y se la llevó rápidamente. A pesar de ese accidente la competencia debía continuar, pero el ambiente del lugar había cambiado drásticamente.

C.C recibió atención médica al instante, los especialistas le realizaron unos estudios de rayos x para ver si tenía alguna fractura, también le realizaron una tomografía cerebral para asegurarse de que el impacto de la caída no haya sido tan fuerte para causarle una hemorragia. Por fortuna, la chica no recibió ningún trauma a nivel cerebral, solamente se dislocó la clavícula izquierda.

—Espero que esté bien —susurró para si mismo Mao mientras caminaba en círculos y esperaba una respuesta ansiosamente.

—Ella está bien —comentó la doctora ajustándose sus lentes, la mujer era de gran estatura, cabello corto castaño y ojos azules. —Es una chica muy fuerte —expresó la mujer con una sonrisa tan sincera que podía aliviar a cualquier persona.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Si, pero más tarde, ahora necesita descansar.

—Esta bien, gracias —El joven se alejó con una expresión cabizbaja.

La competencia había finalizado y Lelouch resultó el ganado, lo que provocó alegría en sus admiradoras y envidia entre los estudiantes masculinos ya que no soportan el hecho de que él sea tan popular entre las chicas por su buen aspecto físico e inteligencia.

El joven iba caminando por los alrededores de la casa club en compañía de su hermana, la cual estaba muy contenta por el triunfo de su hermano, pero a la vez se sentía triste por C.C.

—Onii-sama, estoy muy feliz de que hayas ganado…pero estoy preocupada por C.C-san—expresó Nunnally con la dulzura que la caracteriza — ¿Crees que está bien?

—En verdad no lo sé Nunnally —dijo el joven con un tono suave.

—Quisiera ir a verla…

—Nunnally, ya te había dicho que no quería que te acercaras a C.C —el suave tono de voz con el cual suele dirigirse a su hermana cambió a uno muy serio.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada C.C-san? —la niña giró la silla de ruedas para ver directamente a su hermano.

—Porque es una bruja —respondió tajantemente.

— ¡Onii-sama! Ella no es una mala persona —espetó la chica con una mirada muy segura.

— ¿Por qué estás tan confiada?

La pequeña Lamperouge se subió las mangas de su camisa y le mostró a su hermano los moretones que tenía —Estos moretones me los hicieron unas chicas hace unos días y C.C fue la que me salvó.

Lelouch abrió sus ojos como dos platos y tomó delicadamente los brazos de Nunnally para observar mejor las heridas —Pero… ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!? —preguntó furiosamente el joven.

La chica de cabellos castaños negó con su cabeza —Eso no importa…lo que importa es que C.C me defendió de esas chicas— Expresó la joven con carácter.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó Lelouch mostrando un confundido rostro.

—Porque sabía como reaccionarías —respondió seriamente Nunnally —A mí todos me ven como la hermanita mimada del presidente del consejo estudiantil…ya no quiero que los demás sigan diciendo que recibo un trato especial de los profesores, yo quiero demostrar que puedo valerme por mi misma sin la ayuda de los demás —Lelouch se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de su hermana irradiaban tanto valor, era la primera vez que ella tenía una actitud tan determinada.

"_Estas madurando, Nunnally" _—Bueno, supongo que más tarde podrás visitarla.

El rostro de Nunnally se llenó de alegría, y su seria expresión fue remplazada por una radiante sonrisa. Lelouch al final cedió, pero era algo inevitable, su hermana pequeña era la persona más importante para él y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Mao estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela de una forma parsimoniosa, ignorando a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado, su aburrida mirada permanecía fija en el suelo, sin embargo, al escuchar que un grupo de chicas nombraban a C.C hizo que su interés despertara, especialmente porque entre esas chicas estaba Sarah, una joven que siempre intenta buscarse pleitos con C.C.

El muchacho observó como las chicas se alejaban disimuladamente, así que decidió seguirlas sigilosamente. El grupo de chicas llegó hasta la esquina de un solitario pasillo y empezaron a conversar con más tranquilidad.

— Creo que nos pasamos—Expresó con angustia una de las chica sin dejar de morderse las uñas.

— ¡No me digas que te estás sintiendo culpable Mina-chan! —exclamó otra joven.

—Eso es lo que se merece esa perra por habernos humillado y también por intentar quitarnos a nuestro Lulu —Habló esta vez Sarah, una joven de cabello castaño, nariz respingada y estatura mediana. Ella era conocida por ser una gran fan de Lelouch y también por ser una chica muy engreída, pero lo que más la caracterizaba era su cintillo rosa.

—Yo si concuerdo con Mina —comentó otra chica —Eso que hicimos ha puesto su vida en riesgo…que tal que esa caída le haya causado una fractura de cráneo.

— ¡Ay por dios!, esa caída no fue tan grave—dijo Sarah, la líder del grupo —Relájense.

Mao estaba un poco sorprendido por el plan perverso que esas chicas prepararon, sin embargo, él sería más listo que ellas, y utilizaría las evidencias para su propio beneficio.

El risueño joven guardó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió al club de equitación. Estando ahí comprobó que esas chicas habían dañado el equipo, pero lo hicieron de una forma que no se notara, la montura se veía bien puesta, pero en la parte de abajo tenia una grieta, así que cualquier movimiento la desajustaría, y es por eso que su amiga perdió el equilibrio.

Pasado unas horas Mao se encontró con Sarah y le pidió que hablaran en privado, sin embargo, ella al comienzo se oponía ya que no encontraba una razón por la cual tuviera que conversar con él, pero al final tuvo que aceptar porque no aguantaba la sensación tan escalofriante que le producía su mirada; esos ojos no hacían una petición, sino una orden.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero que me expliques por qué le hiciste eso a C.C

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Sarah desviando su mirada, para que él no pudiera notar su creciente nerviosismo.

—Así que lo vas a negar…vamos a ver—Mao sacó su móvil y le mostró el video que grabó de ellas conversando sobre lo que hicieron —Fueron muy ingeniosas destruyendo todo el equipo de equitación de C.C…pero no fueron lo suficientemente listas para destruir la evidencia después de su accidente— sonrió perversamente el muchacho.

Sarah frunció el ceño y de un rápido movimiento iba a coger el teléfono para destruirlo, pero Mao fue más rápido y tomó una de sus manos para girarla y empujarla contra la pared, el joven de cabellos blanco agarró el otro brazo de la chica para cruzarlo con el otro y tenerla completamente inmovilizada.

—Que tonta eres… ¿En verdad creías que te saldrías con la tuya? —dijo Mao empujándola con más fuerza causando que sus pechos se maltrataran.

—Ella se lo merece por haberme humillado públicamente —dijo la chica en un tono ronco, intentando poner resistencia pero era inútil.

—Sé que existe otra razón, ¿Cuál es? —Ejerció más presión contra ella.

—Quería darle su merecido…No soporto que tenga tantos acercamientos con Lelouch —Respondió entre sollozos.

—Eso solo está en tu cabeza —espetó seriamente el muchacho —No eres más que una chica insegura y patética…piensas que con muchas cirugías podrás ser lo suficiente bella para conquistar al chico de tus sueños, pero aún así…no logras que se fije en ti —Mao sonrió perversamente y se le acercó al oído para seguir torturándola con sus crueles palabras.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó la chica llorando a cantaros.

—Como no puedes tenerlo, no quieres que otras lo tengan…pero te has vuelto tan obsesiva que no permites que ninguna compañera le hable.

—No soy obsesiva y tampoco me estoy imaginando cosas…Hace unos días los vi en el club de equitación y estaban muy acaramelados—Eso último que dijo hizo que Mao dejara de ejercerle presión, pero aún la tenía de espaldas—Es en serio—El muchacho pudo percibir la sinceridad en la voz de la chica, así que decidió soltarla.

—No le mostraré al director la evidencia —Sarah sonrió de felicidad al saber que no la echarían al agua, pero su alivio no duró mucho al ver la sonrisa macabra de Mao, era como si estuviera planeando algo realmente malo y ella tendría que estar involucrada —Pero tengo dos condiciones—Sarah tragó seco, sabía que le pediría algo a cambio de su silencio —Primero: No te vuelvas a meter con C.C.

—Vale, prometo que no me volveré a meter con ella —contestó más relajadamente — ¿Y cuál es la otra condición?

—La sabrás en su debido momento —Comentó el risueño Mao.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos les ruego que me disculpen por esta demora tan grande! que pena con ustedes, pero este año la universidad estuvo muy pesada.<strong>

**Bueno con respecto a la historia, tengo que aclarar que Nunnally no puede caminar, pero si puede ver, y el próximo capítulo prometo que Euphy tendrá su gran aparición y revelaré el pasado de Lelouch y por qué está tan metido en el cuento de las apuestas, me gusta revelar poco a poco para que estén pendientes jaja, pero si ya ven en este capítulo les dejé una idea sobre el chico con el que soñó C.C y por qué las niñas esas estaban molestando a Nunnally, verán, como en todo colegio hay gente que le gusta intimidar y querían molestarla por su discapacidad y también por el hecho de que recibe un trato especial por la popularidad de Lelouch.**

**Espero que disfruten de este extenso capítulo (De alguna forma tenía que recompensar tanto tiempo ausente) y me dejen reviews ya que sus comentarios/criticas siempre me motivan, nos vemos pronto, abrazos!**


End file.
